I Don't Understand
by Nabila Hana BTL
Summary: Kuroko tidak mau bermain basket lagi?/Masalah Kuroko adalah masalah bersama. Dan dengan pemikiran seperti itu, para Kisedai plus Momoi membawa Kuroko, yang ditemani Kagami dan Hyuuga, untuk pergi ke Kisedai's training camp di Osaka/Nama itu benar-benar payah, nanodayo!/Tapi, bagaimana cara mereka membantu Kuroko untuk mendapatkan hasrat basketnya kembali?/AllxKuro/Warning inside!
1. Where's Kuroko?

Yolla, perkenalkan nama saya Nabila ^O^)/

Ini adalah fanfict pertama saya di fandom ini. Jadi, mohon bantuannya ^O^)/

**Kuroko no Basuke Fanfiction**

**I Don't Understand**

**Chapter 1 : Where's Kuroko?**

**Summary : Dapat dipastikan ini adalah hal teraneh, yang tak diharapkan oleh siapapun yang mengenalnya./"Sudah 2 minggu, Kuroko bolos latihan."/"EH?!"/"Maaf. Sepertinya, untuk beberapa waktu, aku tidak akan bermain basket."/"HAH?!"/AllxKuro/Warning! Gaje, abal, alur berantakan, genere yang (sangat) mungkin tak sesuai.**

**Selamat menikmati ^O^)/**

* * *

.

.

.

Pelangi, hal terindah yang terjadi dilangit biru. Biasanya akan muncul setelah hujan reda, seakan menjadi penanda akan harapan yang baru. Tapi, tidak asyik bukan kalau salah satu warnanya menghilang?

"Akashicchi, apa Kurokocchi tidak tau pertemuan ini –ssu?"

"Oi, Akashi, kau yakin sudah memberi tahu Tetsu?"

"Tentu saja, Aomine. Tapi, Kuroko sama sekali tidak membalas surel yang kukirimkan."

"Tak kusangka Kuroko bisa merepotkan begini, nanodayo. Yah, walau itu bukan hal yang baru sih."

"Ta.., tapi tak biasanya Tetsu-kun tidak membalas surel kita kan?"

"Ne~, aku bosan menunggu. Kenapa Kuro-chin tak bisa dihubungi juga sih~~?"

Kuning menyilaukan, biru tua, merah terang, hijau mencolok, merah muda, dan ungu panjang.

Sebuah warna yang familiar bukan? Tapi, yang seharusnya 7, kok malah cuman 6?

Tunggu? Apa yang terjadi? Kenapa makhluk pelangi seperti mereka bisa berkumpul?

Baiklah. Di musim panas nan cerah ini, turnamen Inter-High akan dilaksanakan. Kira-kira 2 minggu lagi. Ya, karena suatu alasan, turnamen nasional itu diundur 2 minggu dari yang terjadwalkan. Akibatnya, para pemain basket dipenjuru Jepang mendapat waktu lebih untuk berlatih. Sebagai seorang mantan kapten Kiseki no Sedai yang baik hati namun penuh rencana, Akashi coretmemerintahcoret mengajak seluruh mantan tim SMP nya untuk ikut dalam pelatihan musim panas PRIBADI nya di Osaka. Tapi yah.., dia meminta semuanya untuk berkumpul terlebih dahulu di Tokyo.

Dan disinilah mereka. Disebuah lapangan basket jalanan yang memang sering menjadi tempat bagi mereka untuk bermain bersama. Tentunya, kata mereka mengacu pada 7 warna yang sekarang kekurangan satu anggotanya.

"Ya ampun…, ponsel Tetsu-kun tidak aktif." Desah seorang Momoi Satsuki, mengeluh ria akan hilangnya pemain bayangan biru muda itu.

"Aka-chin~~ Apa kita harus menunggu lebih lama lagi?" Tanya Murasakibara, dia sudah hampir mati kebosanan.

"Tenanglah, Murasakibara." Balas Akashi kalem. Sedikit berpikir sebenarnya, kok bisa-bisa nya seorang Kuroko hilang disaat-saat seperti ini? Maksudnya, yah, sebentar lagi Inter-High kan? Kenapa bisa disaat seperti ini dia malah sulit dihubungi?

"Aominecchi! Ayo kita _one-on-one _sambil menunggu!" ajak Kise semangat, Aomine hanya mengangguk dan mulai mendrible bola.

"3 ronde saja." Ucap Aomine datar. Sepertinya dia juga sudah bosan menunggu kehadiran sang Kuroko Tetsuya.

"Aku benar-benar benci menunggu, nanodayo." Keluh Midorima yah, mengeluh tapi tetap berdiri dengan tenang dipojok lapangan. Hem.

Keadaan hening sesaat. Hanya ada suara pantulan bola basket dan kunyahan rakus seorang Murasakibara.

"Wah, lihat yang kutemukan disini." Suara nan begitu familiar di telinga para makhluk pelangi ini. Lantas mereka menengok ke asal suara dan menemukan seorang Kagami Taiga tengah memasuki lapangan itu.

"Angin apa yang membuat kalian berkumpul begini?" Tanya Kagami. Akashi meliriknya sedikit. "Ku- kuharap _lucky item_-mu hari ini bukan gunting, Midorima." Ucapnya gugup. Heh, pengalaman penusukan oleh _scissor man _bukan main-main.

Akashi tersenyum simpul. "Tenang saja. Aku tidak akan melakukan yang begitu." Ucap Akashi menenangkan. Ambigu memang, kata-katanya…

Aomina dan Kise menghampiri Kagami. Kise memperhatikan pakaiannya dari atas hingga bawah. "Kau sedang latihan, Kagamicchi?"

"Ya.., pelatih itu ketat. Saat dia tahu Inter-High diundur, bobot latihan jadi makin berat." Jelas Kagami frustasi. Tapi tunggu, bukannya SMA Seirin agak JAUH dari lapangan ini?

"Oi, baka." Sahut Aomine, ngajak berantem.

"Hah?" ok. Seorang Bakagami memang tak bisa mengontrol emosi.

"Kau tahu dimana Tetsu?" Tanya Aomine to the point.

Semua mulai mengalihkan pandangan pada Kagami. Bahkan, Murasakibara yang awalnya tak peduli langsung menengok Kagami.

Kagami menghela napas singkat. "Ano.., sebenarnya aku kesini juga untuk mencarinya sih…" jelasnya agak ragu. "Dia menghilang lagi. Pelatih marah dan menyuruhku mencarinya sampai ketemu, aku bahkan tidak di izinkan ganti baju."

"Lagi?" beo para Kiseki no Sedai.

Kagami menatap mereka singkat, lalu mengalihkan pandangannya. "Um.., bagaimana cara mengatakannya ya?" Kagami melipat kedua tangannya didepan dada. Kali ini tatapannya berubah serius. "Sudah 2 minggu, sejak Kuroko bolos latihan."

"EH?!"

.

.

.

**TBC**

* * *

Yolla. Sekian dulu untuk chap 1 XD

saya hanya ingin memastikan, ini fanfict pantes dilanjutin atau gak?

Sekali lagi, ini pertama kali saya membuat fanfict di fandom ini, jadi bila ada kesalahan mohon dicerahkan(?)

Yosh! sekian dari saya. Terimakasih telah membaca XD

RnR?

Mohon kritik dan sarannya senpai :D


	2. Kiseki meet Seirin, Ther You Are Kuroko!

Yolla, Nabila kembali ^O^)/

Ya sudah, dari pada banyak emeng, langsung saja ^O^)/

* * *

Kuroko no Basuke Fanfiction

I Don't Understand

By Nabila Chan BTL

Chapter 2 : Kiseki meet Seirin, There You Are Kuroko!

Summary : Dapat dipastikan ini adalah teraneh, yang tak diharapkan oleh siapapun yang mengenalnya./"Sudah 2 minggu, sejak Kuroko bolos latihan."/"EH?!"/"Maaf. Sepertinya, untuk beberapa waktu, aku tidak akan bermain basket."/"HAH?!"/AllxKuro/Warning! : OOC, alur gak jelas, latar absurd, humor (ancur), puitis (gagal), genre (sangat) mungkin tidak sesuai, dan kelainan sejenisnya.

Disclaimer : Kuroko no Basuke dan serialnya sepenuhnya milik Fujimaki Tadatoshi-sensei

Selamat menikmati ^O^)/

* * *

.

.

.

Terkadang pertemanan tidak haya bisa menjadi sekedar teman dekat yang menghabiskan waktu dengan mengobrol panjang atau berkelahi bersama seperti di anime-anime action kebanyakan.

Terkadang, makna pertemanan itu terlalu rumit untuk dijelaskan, dan yang bisa dilakukan hanyalah menjalaninya.

Tak peduli statusmu, ataupun usiamu, selama kalian selalu mendukung satu sama lain, baik secara langsung maupun tidak langsung, tanpa sadar, kau tidak perlu lagi memahami kata pertemanan itu sendiri.

Terkadang ada saat dimana kau mendapat masalah, dan kau bahkan tak sanggup untuk mengatakannya pada siapapun. Disitulah ikatan yang telah kau bangun, akan berusaha mengejarmu dan mencoba untuk membantumu. Yah, walau dalam setiap ikatan, cara melakukannya berbeda. Seperti menghajarmu misalnya.

"Huh. Kemana perginya si Kuroko itu, hah?!" keluh Hyuga sembari mencakar-cakar bola basket yang (dengan malangnya) berada digenggamannya.

Izuki yang sibuk-mencatat-entah-apa melirik Hyuga sesaat. "Kau akan merusak bolanya, kapten." Sergahnya, formal.

"Urusai!" bentak sang kapten, galak. Hyuga melempar bola itu sembarangan, lalu memperhatikan kegiatan yang sedang dilakukan pelatih dipojokan. Terlihat setumpuk kertas tak bersalah telah menjadi korban penyiksaan oleh tulisan-tulisan rumit dari pelatih Seirin itu. "Daripada mengomeliku, lebih baik kau menegur pelatih saja, aho."

Izuki hanya diam dan memilih untuk tidak membuang nyawanya.

"Pelatih benar-benar serius dalam membuat menu hukuman untuk Kuroko." ucap Koganei sambil memainkan bola basket (yang dilempar Hyuga tadi) dengan tangannya, sungguh neko sekali.

Mitobe yang berada disampingnya yang-hanya-diam-dan-akan-selalu-diam, menggerakkan jari telunjuknya. "…" Sesekali memainkan alisnya.

"Kau benar Mitobe," angguk Koganei, "sekarang keadaan Kuroko sedikit mengkhawatirkan."

Sudahlah, tidak akan ada yang mengerti. Benar-benar tidak jelas.

Furihata memperhatikan betapa khawatirnya para senpainya tehadap Kuroko.

"Apa Kagami tidak bertemu dengan Kuroko di kelas?" Tanya Kawahara bingung. Oh ya, Kagami dan Kuroko kembali masuk kelas yang sama di tahun kedua mereka.

"Tentu saja mereka bertemu. Tapi, Kuroko pasti akan langsung 'bersembunyi' setiap kali Kagami menyapanya." Jelas Fukuda.

"Hah…," Furihata menghela nafas pasrah. "Aku jadi merasa kasihan dengan para kouhai yang malah kena batunya." Ucapnya pelan. Trio ini pun mengalihkan pandangan mereka kearah 9 pemuda yang sedang diberi latihan ekstra oleh pelatih.

Oh, iya. Mengingat prestasi yang mereka buat pada WinterCup tahun lalu, Seirin sudah cukup terkenal. Terbukti, ada sembilan siswa baru yang telah menjadi anggota resmi (Ini rekor, serius). Oh, sungguh hal yang sangat indah bagi Seirin, kalau saja tidak diusik dengan hilangnya Kuroko selama 2 minggu terakhir ini.

Ngomong-ngomong soal Kuroko, Nigou juga ikut menghilang. Entah apa yang terjadi dengan anjing imut itu.

KREEEK (anggap saja backsound dari pintu yang dibuka)

Semua mata beralih kearah pintu gym yang terbuka kecil, menampakkan setengah tubuh Kagami yang terlihat lelah. "A-"

"Kagami(-kun)!" Hyuga dan pelatih langung menariknya masuk. "Apa kau mene-" pertanyaan Hyuga terhenti saat pintu itu terbuka lebar. Pelatih membulatkan matanya syok.

"KISEKI NO SEDAI?! Dan, MOMOI?!" jerit seluruh penghuni disana, sedang mereka yang disahut hanya diam (tidak lupa memasang pose cool) dan masuk dengan tenang.

"Permisi," Akashi mewakilkan seluruh teman mantan setimnya itu, "maaf kami mengganggu.", sapanya sopan.

_"__Aku belum siap untuk diperlakukan secara sopan olehmu, wahai Tuan Emperor yang Sangar!" _batin para pemain Seirin yang telah berlaga di WinterCup tahun lalu.

"Ehem.." Hyuga berdehem singkat, lalu mempersilahkan mereka semua masuk, tidak lupa menggeret Kagami ke pojokan.

Kagami menatap takut-takut pada kapten timnya ini. "A- ano, se- senpai-"

Hyuga mencengkram pundak Kagami keras. "Pelatih memintamu untuk mencari Kuroko. Tapi, kenapa kau malah membawa mahluk pelangi itu, aho?!" tanyanya geram.

Kagami bergidik ngeri. "Ka- kami tidak sengaja bertemu di lapangan, -desu." Jelasnya tergagap.

"Aku bertanya mengapa kau membawa mereka!" ralat Hyuga cepat, "Dan berhenti menambahkan kata –desu, karena jujur itu tidak cocok denganmu, aho!" komentarnya tajam.

Kagami memang memiliki insting hewan buas, tapi, terkadang hewan buas pun akan takluk jika dihadapkan dengan predator alaminya (yang biasa dia sebut 'senpai-tachi'), itu fakta.

"Sudah cukup, Hyuga-kun." Sanggah pelatih sembari tersenyum lembut. "Aku saja yang 'mengurus' Kagami-kun nanti. Sekarang ini kita punya tamu." Ucapnya lembut.

Dan Kagami yakin, bahwa ia baru saja melihat tanda kutip dalam kata 'mengurus' tadi. Kagami merinding ngeri. _'Kuroko teme! Awas saja kau!' _batinnya menjerit.

Hyuga hanya menghela napas lalu mendatangi para 'tamu' mereka, dan Kagami yang mengikutinya dari belakang.

Semua sudah berkumpul. Mereka semua duduk-duduk santai di atas panggung (entah apa itu, tapi author yakin ada sejenis panggung gitu di gym yang sering dipakai Seirin.). Oh ya, kecuali para siswa kelas satu yang telah 'dibebastugaskan' oleh pelatih dan trio kesanyangan kita yang memang tidak mau berurusan dengan para _bakemon _itu.

Izuki berdehem. "Jadi-"

"Apa benar Kurokocchi telah bolos latihan-ssu?" Tanya Kise _to the point_.

Hyuga dan pelatih langsung menatap Kagami dengan tatapan 'mengapa-kau-beri-tahu-mereka-bakagami'. Kagami menelan ludah.

"Ya, begitulah." Koganei menjawab enteng. Kali ini dia yang mendapat _deathglare _dari duo penyiksa itu.

Akashi menatap Hyuga dan pelatih sesaat, "Tenang saja. Kami hanya khawatir dengan Kuroko. Tidak ada maksud lain." Jelasnya sopan, lagi. Hyuga dan pelatih medengus dan mengangguk.

"Mou," Murasakibara menyanggah, "memangnya apa yang terjadi pada Kurochin?"

"Apa kalian melakukan sesuatu pada Kuroko, nanodayo?" Tanya Midorima curiga.

"Heee?! Tidak mungkin senpai-tachi melakukan hal buruk pada Kurokocchi-ssu!" tolak Kise tegas.

"Oi, kalian berisik."

"Dai-chan! Jangan tiduran disini!"

Izuki _speechless, _"Kenapa mereka malah ribut sendiri?" herannya. Dia lalu melihat Hyuga, Tsuchida dan pelatih yang sedang ber-_facepalm _ria disana. Tidak lupa Mitobe yang menatap para _bakemon _itu dengan khawatir.

"Mereka memang harus dikhawatirkan." Ucap Koganei seakan mengerti perasaan Mitobe.

Kagami menepuk jidatnya keras, heran dengan tingkah para mantan pemain _starter _Teiko ini. Mereka terlihat asyik dengan dunia mereka sendiri. Pantas saja kepribadian Kuroko itu agak aneh, toh, dia menghabiskan masa SMPnya bersama mereka.

"Heh, mengherankan saat melihat kelompok yang dipimpin oleh diktator ini ternyata sangat kekanak-kanakan." Kagami mendengus. Dia tidak sadar bahwa kalimatnya itu telah terdengar oleh semua orang didalam sana, dan entah mengapa begitu terarah dan-

JLEEEB!

Barusan. Barusan ada suara hati yang telah tertembus panah itu. Tunggu, hati siapa? Semua menengok kearah 'korban' yang tengah terluka parah akibat kalimat telak yang diluncurkan Kagami.

"Akashi/Akashicchi/Akachin/Akashi-kun/Akashi-san?" heran semua orang yang ada disana. Ya, korban tersebut adalah Akashi. Dia tertunduk dalam keputusasaan.

"EH?!" Kagami syok. Tunggu, apa yang terjadi?!

"Aku memang tidak pantas menjadi kapten."

Tubuh Akashi bergetar.

"O- Oi! Akashi! Te-tenang saja!" Aomine menghampirinya yang tengah 'sekarat'. "Kagami itu bodoh, dia tidak serius mengatakannya!"

"Gara-gara aku…"

Tubuh Akashi mulai menggelap.

Kise ikut menghampirinya. "Itu benar, Akashicchi! Jangan dipikirkan! Kagamicchi tidak bermaksud begitu!"

"Saat itu, aku…,"

Akashi mulai menggaruk-garuk lantai.

Midorima menekan kacamatanya santai. "Kau sendiri tahu, kita semua yang salah, nanodayo. Tidak perlu mengungkitnya lagi kan? Bukan berarti aku peduli, nanodayo."

"Karena hal itu, Kuroko jadi..,"

Akashi menekuk lututnya.

Murasakibara berhenti memakan snacknya, "Akachin, kumohon, jangan…"

"Aku benar-benar tidak berguna."

Akashi memukul pelan kepalanya sendiri beberapa kali.

Momoi muncul dibalik tubuh Aomine, "Akashi-kun, kau jangan..,"

"Akashi Seijuuro telah gagal menjadi seorang kapten yang baik."

Dan Akashi berakhir di pojokkan. Dengan aura kelam yang menyelubunginya.

Sudah terlambat. Dia sudah tidak bisa lagi diselamatkan. Kise dan Momoi nangis bombai.

"Kagami…." Geram Aomine dan Murasakibara murka.

Midorima hanya diam. Eh, tunggu. Dia sedang menusuk-nusuk boneka yang telah ditempeli foto Kagami (yang entah dia dapat dari mana).

_'__Kenapa aku harus sial hanya karena hilangnya Kuroko? Kenapa? Kenapa ini terjadi?! Kenapa tidak aku saja yang menghilang?! Kenapa?!' _seriusan, Kagami pingin nangis.

Para penonton bingung entah harus menangis atau minggat, tapi mereka tahu pasti, hati Akashi itu bagaikan Kristal. Indah dan tajam, namun juga rapuh, dan dapat melukaimu saat terkena pecahannya. _'Sial! Aku belum siap untuk melihat sesuatu yang berbeda 180 derajat dari Akashi yang terakhir kali kami temui ini!' _batin mereka sengsara. Oh, sungguh ironi.

Serius, kenapa malah jadi drama begini? Eh? Mungkin genrenya harus diubah?

"Akashi-kun? Daijobou?"

Keheningan tiba-tiba melanda. Mereka kenal suara itu. Suara nan lembut namun sekaligus datar. Suara nan terdengar agak kecil namun menghanyutkan. Suara nan-

"Kuroko/Kurokocchi/Kurokochin/Kuroko-kun/Tetsu-kun/Tetsu?"

Ok. Mungkin agak membosankan, saat mendengar mereka menyebut nama orang secara bersamaan dalam jeda waktu kurang dari 10 menit. Dan mereka telah memotong narasi dari author. Tapi yah, ini fanfiction bukan?

Kuroko tengah duduk disamping Akashi (yang juga terkejut dengan kedatangan Kuroko, dan jangan tanya mengapa _Emperor Eye_-nya tak berfungsi saat ini).

Semua mata menatap heran kearahnya, tidak terkecuali Akashi yang langsung memasang wajah antara lega dan bingung.

Kuroko dan Akashi bangkit. Semua orang juga bangkit dari duduknya. Terlihat Nigou tengah menggoyangkan ekornya di dekat Kuroko. Oh, rupanya Nigou bersama Kuroko toh.

Kuroko menatap datar semua penghuni gym. Lalu membungkuk sedikit. "Domo."

"Apanya yang 'domo'?!" Kagami mengcengkram kepala Kuroko kasar (oh, dia tidak melihat _deathglare_ dari Akashi), "Kuroko teme! Kemana saja kau selama ini hah?!"

"Kagami-kun, ittai." Keluh Kuroko, datar. Kagami melepaskan cengkramannya dengan kesal.

Kuroko mengelus kepalanya. "Hal yang langka bisa bertemu semuanya disini." Ucapnya sembari tersenyum kecil. Tidak ada yang merespon. Hanya Kagami yang berdecih kesal.

"Darimana kau?" tanyanya, kali ini dengan menahan emosi.

Kuroko mengerjapkan matanya. "Perpustakaan." Jawabnya singkat.

"Eh?" Kagami melongo.

"Aku dari perpustakaan sekolah, Kagami-kun." Kuroko mencoba menjelaskan.

Hening…

"Aku meminjam sebuah buku disana." Lanjutnya.

Masih hening…

"Apa itu terlalu sulit untuk kau cerna, Kagami-kun? Minna?" heran Kuroko. Sungguh, dia bingung dengan ekspresi _speechless _yang diberikan teman-temannya ini. Apa kurang jelas dia mengatakannya? Atau, dia dilarang untuk keperpustakaan? Memangnya apa hak mereka melarangnya?

Sungguh, Kuroko. Bukan itu masalahnya.

"Ponselmu?" tanya pelatih yang akhirnya buka mulut.

Kuroko menatap pelatih polos, "Ah, ponselku rusak."

Hening…

"Okaasan tidak sengaja menjatuhkannya kedalam sup."

Masih hening…

"Aku sudah membawanya ke tempat reparasi, tapi belum ada kabar selama 2 minggu ini."

Masih juga hening…

"Ada apa?" herannya. Kuroko kembali dibingungkan dengan ekspresi mereka yang terlalu datar itu. Apa salah jika Kuroko membawa ponselnya ke tempat reparasi? Itukan ponselnya. Terserah dia bukan? Lalu, apa masalah mereka?

Sekali lagi, Kuroko. Bukan itu masalahnya.

Mereka yang dari tadi mempertahankan keheningan segera menghela napas kecewa. "Sungguh, ini terlalu biasa-biasa saja." Ucap mereka semua datar.

Oh, kalian mengharapkan sebuah kisah dramatis dari Kuroko Tetsuya? Sungguh? Maaf sekali. Itu tidak terjadi sekarang.

Kuroko _speechless_. "Aku tidak tahu apa yang kalian bicarakan." Sahut Kuroko datar, "Tapi, entah mengapa, aku merasa kesal." Ucapnya makin datar.

Nigou menanggapi pernyataan Kuroko dengan gonggongan kecil.

.

.

.

TBC

* * *

*krik

Nabila : ….

Hana : Apa-apaan ini?! Kenapa endingnya tidak sedramatis yang aku kira?!

Nabila : Oh, Hana-chan mengharapkan sebuah kisah dramatis dari Kuroko Tetsuya? Sungguh? Maaf sekali. Itu tidak terjadi sekarang.

Hana : Jagan mengulang narasi!

Nabila : sudahlah. Ini bukan akhir segalanya. Masih chap 2 kok!

Hana : Aku tertipu dengan kalimat pembukanya.

Nabila : hehehe… Seperti yang orang bilang, jangan lihat dari sampulnya.

Hana :Jangan tertawa! Dan, apa yang telah kau lakukan kepada Akashi-sama?!

Nabila : *ngais tanah* Aku tidak pantas menyebut diriku sebagai fansnya Akashi-sama…

Hana : Benar sekali! Lihat hal malang yang terjadi padanya! Kenapa?!

Nabila : Huaaaa! Nabila gak sengaja! Nabila cuman ngetik ini itu, trus malah kebablasan! Huaaaa!

Hana : …. Go die.

Nabila : Hana-chan, hidoi!

Nabila : maaf minna. Saya juga masih syok akan apa yang terjadi pada Akashi-sama, sungguh, bukan hal yang disengaja. Kokoro ini terasa sakit…

Hana : … Mari lupakan detailnya. Saya Hana, komentator Nabila untuk fandom KnB. Sekian.

Nabila : hiks. Maaf Nabila sangat terlambat update. Ada beberapa kesalahan, jadi agak tertunda. Mudahan saja chap 3 bisa update kilat.

Yosh! Sekian. Maaf kalau gak berkualitas dan malah nyampah :(

Sekali lagi, saya baru masuk ke fandom ini, jadi, kalau ada kesalahan, mohon diberi pencerahan. Btw, gak nyangka, ada juga yang baca nih fanfict abal. 8 fav lagi. Sungguh, sebuah kebahagian tiada tara. Saya senang fanfict ini bisa diterima dengan baik disini :")

Thanks untuk zhichaloveanime, Bona Nano, Freyja Lawliet, dan Tetsu Baby Blue atas reviewnya. Thanks juga untuk AiKi Aeru, KNY14, Kiseka Amamiya, NamikhraKyra, Tetsu Baby Blue, eruchan.777, sparkcloud0208, x-utalicious, dan zhichaloveanime atas favnya ^O^)/

Oh iya, untuk Aida Riko, Nabila agak bingung gimana cara menyebutkan namanya di fanfict ini. Saya sudah terbiasa dengan memanggilnya 'pelatih'. Ada saran? Atau saya harus sebut dalam bahasa jepang saja (kantoku)? Oohh, sungguh sebuah delima, eh, dilema.

Yosh! Sekian. Maaf kalau gak berkualitas dan malah nyampah :(

(Hana : Kenapa diulang?! *lempar sendal*)

RnR?

Mohon kritik dan sarannya senpai :D


	3. They Worried About You

Yolla, Nabila kembali ^O^)/

Ya sudah, dari pada banyak emeng, langsung saja ^O^)/

* * *

**Kuroko no Basuke Fanfiction**

**I Don't Understand**

**By Nabila Chan BTL**

**Chapter 3 : They Worried About You.**

**Summary : Dapat dipastikan ini adalah teraneh, yang tak diharapkan oleh siapapun yang mengenalnya./"Sudah 2 minggu, sejak Kuroko bolos latihan."/"EH?!"/"Maaf. Sepertinya, untuk beberapa waktu, aku tidak akan bermain basket."/"HAH?!"/AllxKuro/Warning! : OOC, alur gak jelas, latar absurd, humor (ancur), puitis (gagal), genre (sangat) mungkin tidak sesuai, dan kelainan sejenisnya.**

**Disclaimer : Kuroko no Basuke dan serialnya sepenuhnya milik Fujimaki Tadatoshi-sensei**

**Selamat menikmati ^O^)/**

* * *

.

.

.

"Ano," Kuroko menyanggah perdebatan kerumunan di hadapannya. "Kantoku, aku ingin mengatakan sesuatu."

Semua terdiam. Ya, semua yang dimaksud disini adalah para senpai Seirin dan Kiseki no Sedai plus Kagami yang tengah berkumpul di gym. Mereka tengah memperdebatkan entah apa disana. Tentu saja ini masih di tempat dan waktu yang sama seperti chapter 2, tak lupa Nigou yang tengah asyik bergelindingan di bola basket. Ya, ini penjelasan yang sangat tidak professional, tapi begitulah adanya fanfict ini.

Aida menghampiri Kuroko dan menatapnya serius. "Ada apa, Kuroko-kun?"

Kuroko menghembuskan nafasnya pelan. "Begini,…" digantungnya ucapannya itu. Semua mata memandangnya penasaran. "ah, tidak. Lupakan saja." Semua menunduk kecewa.

Aida memandang Kuroko heran. Makin hari makin aneh saja anak hantu yang satu ini. Apa ini efek samping karena menghabiskan waktu hanya dengan buku dan basket? Oh, jangan lupa, teman bermain basketnya tidak ada satupun yang bisa dikatakan normal. Ehm, mungkin bisa dilakukan pengecualian pada Koganei, manusia biasa-biasa saja. Baiklah, lupakan saja serba-serbi sebab akibat yang tidak terlalu penting tadi. Saatnya meminta penjelasan dari makhluk _Misdirection _ini.

"Jadi, Kuroko-kun," Aida berusaha menahan amarahnya. Serius, dia sudah menyiapkan lima jurus baru dalam mengendalikan kipas pemukulnya. "Bisa kau jelaskan, kenapa kau tidak muncul dalam latihan selama 2 minggu terakhir ini? Apa kau bosan hidup?" tanyanya penuh aura psikopat.

"Aku selalu hadir dalam latihan, kok." Jawab Kuroko membela dirinya, "Kalian sa-"

"Bohong!" Kagami memotong. "Jelas-jelas kau tidak muncul saat kugantungkan sebotol penuh _Vanilla Milkshake _ditengah gym! Aku tahu orang sejenis kau tidak akan mengabaikan umpan mujarab itu!"

Semua terdiam. Para Kisedai terkagum-kagum akan kecerdikan Kagami (minus Akashi tentunya, yang _notebane _memiliki mata yang tidak dapat ditipu, sebelum WinterCup sih). Seharusnya mereka melakukan itu saat mencari Kuroko di Teiko dulu. Kagami hanya melipat tangannya, menunggu jawaban dari Kuroko.

"Tidak mau menjawab?!" bentak Kagami kesal.

Kuroko mengalihkan pandangan.

Ok. Dia kalah telak.

"Eh.., jadi Kurokocchi benar-benar membolos latihan-ssu?" tanya Kise. Ya, dari tadi dia yang memulai pembicaraan. Bagaimanapun, dia cerewet. "Tidak bisa dipercaya-ssu!"

Kuroko menatap Kise datar. "Kau tidak perlu mengurusinya, Kise-kun." Ucapnya tajam.

"Hidoi-ssu!" Kise nangis bombai.

"Mari kita lupakan saja soal Kise." Akashi menyahut, tangis Kise makin keras, dan akhirnya disumpal oleh Murasakibara dengan maiubou kesanyangannya, eh, tapi bungkusnya saja. "Aku tahu kau menyembunyikan sesuatu, Kuroko." Tebak Akashi.

Kuroko sedikit berpikir. "Aku juga tidak tahu, Akashi-kun." Itu dia. Kalimat sakral yang selalu meluncur dengan mulusnya dari tuan banyangan ini. Ada yang ingin protes, tapi mereka tahu, Kuroko pasti tidak akan berbohong jika sudah mengatakan kalimat itu.

"Yare-yare~" Murasakibara menatap Kuroko malas, "Sepertinya Kuro-chin benar-benar butuh bantuan~~"

"Bantuan?" heran Kuroko. Tuh kan, dia sendiri tidak tahu apa masalahnya.

"Oi, Tetsu." Aomine menghampiri Kuroko dan menatapnya sengit. "Kau pikir bolos latihan selama 2 minggu itu masalah kecil? Kau ini tipe orang yang tidak akan bolos latihan hanya karena alasan 'aku pergi ke perpustakaan'. Semua tahu itu."

"Aomine-kun…,"

"Si bodoh itu benar, Kuroko." Kagami ikut menimpali. "Saat kau bolos, semua orang menjadi heboh. Bahkan kantoku sempat berpikir untuk menelpon polisi. Ditambah, gara-gara kau yang menghilang seenaknya, hidupku selalu terancam bahaya." Keluhnya kesal.

"Kagami-kun..,"

"Hm. Ini masalah serius, nanodayo. Aku tidak menyangka orang yang berotak basket sepertimu bisa bolos latihan." Midorima akhirnya menyerukan pendapatnya. "Bu- bukannya aku peduli, nanodayo. Bisa repot jika di Inter-High nanti kau malah mengacau. Balas dendam Shuutoku terhadap Seirin belum terlaksana, nanodayo." Oh, jiwa tsundere yang manis.

"Midorima-kun.."

"Tetsu-kun," Momoi memeluk Kuroko erat. "Kalau kau punya masalah, kau bisa bercerita pada kami."

"Momoi-san…,"

"Benar sekali-ssu." Kise akhirnya lepas dari bungkaman bungkus maiubou. "Kurokocchi bisa mengandalkanku-ssu!"

Kuroko menatap Kise dengan tidak yakin. "Souka?" ucapnya tidak percaya.

"Kurokocchi hidoi-ssu!" dan Kise kembali kepojokan.

"Aku bercanda, Kise-kun." Kuroko tersenyum datar. "Terimakasih atas tawarannya."

Mata Kise berbinar, dia langsung berlari hendak menerjang Kuroko, sebelum akhirnya ditendang oleh Aomine. Nigou menggonggong kecil seakan ikut menimpali perkataan para-makhluk-berbeda-warna itu.

Kuroko menatap semua orang disana. Dia sungguh senang mereka menghawatirkannya. Tapi, dia sendiri tidak tahu alasannya bisa membolos latihan selama 2 minggu. Sejujurnya dia sendiri juga kaget akan lamanya dia membolos. Awalnya dia hanya merasa tidak _mood _untuk latihan, jadi dia memutuskan untuk ke perpustakaan sekolah saja. Tapi siapa sangka, besoknya dia tetap tidak _mood _dan kembali lagi ke perpustakaan. Yah, tapi dia memilih untuk tidak peduli. Entah sejak kapan dia jadi se-egois ini. Senpai-tachinya pasti khawatir padanya. Oh, ngomong-ngomong soal senpai, kenapa para senpai Seirin ini tidak berkomentar?

"Kuroko," Koganei akhirnya menyahut. Tatapannya datar. "Lebih baik kau lari, itupun jika kau masih ingin hidup."

"Eh?"

"K-U-R-O-K-O-K-U-N."

Oh, pantas saja mereka tidak berkomentar dari tadi. Rupanya para senpai yang baik hati itu berusaha menahan Aida dan Hyuga yang sudah dalam mode pelahap-kouhai-nakal.

Mati kau. Kuroko Tetsuya.

* * *

.

_Kuroko akan bohong jikalau dia bilang bahwa dia tidak menyukai ocehan teman-temannya dan hukuman dari senpai-tachinya yang telah menghawatirkannya.  
_

_Tapi, dia tetap tidak mengerti. _

_Kenapa, dia jadi seperti ini?_

.

* * *

"Kagami, bawa Kuroko pulang." Titah Hyuga penuh intimidasi. Dia menunjuk-nunjuk 'jasad' Kuroko yang terbaring di lantai. Kagami hanya mengangguk dan membopongnya. Niguo memasang wajah sedih. Tuannya tengah sekarat bung.

"Saa, sampai jumpa besok minna." Ucapnya sembari membawa Kuroko kembali ke rumahnya (rumah Kuroko, bukan rumah Kagami).

Hening sesaat…

Nigou menggerakkan ekornya cepat. Sesekali menjulurkan lidahnya dan menggonggong kecil.

"Hm, sepertinya kami juga harus pergi." Ucap Akashi mohon pamit.

"Tunggu dulu!" cegat Aida. "Bisa kalian membantu kami dalam menyiapkan rencana untuk 'menculik' Kuroko-kun besok?"

"Menculik?" heran para Kisedai. Nigou ikut menggonggong.

"Kenapa harus besok?" tanya Aomine. "Besok kan hari minggu."

Momoi memiringkan kepalanya dan berpikir sejenak. "Ah, besok Seirin ada latih tanding dengan Josei kan?" tanyanya riang.

"KENAPA KAU BISA TAHU?!" jerit Hyuga, Kise dan Aomine berbarengan.

Momoi hanya tersenyum simpul. "Tugas seorang manejer!"

"Tidak." Midorima protes. "Informasimu itu sudah keterlaluan untuk seorang manejer, nanodayo."

"Luar biasa seperti biasa, Momoi." Akashi malah memberinya pujian penuh kebanggaan.

"Luar biasa seperti biasa, ya?" Tsuchida menyela. _'Momoi Satsuki telah terjangkit virus bakemon dari para Kiseki no Sedai.'_

Dan begitulah, sore itu mereka habiskan dengan perdebatan panjang mengenai operasi 'penculikan' Kuroko.

Bersiaplah kau, Kuroko Tetsuya.

.

.

.

**TBC!**

* * *

Yosh! Minna! Gomen telat, lagi.

Hana : Heh. Dasar. pasti ngaret kan?

Nabila : Enggak kok! Kemaren ngetiknya kebablasan malah sampe setengah chap 4.

Hana : alasan.

Nabila : enggak kok! liat aja, kalu gak besok atau lusa, chap 4 bakal update

Hana : taruhan?

Nabila : *hening* Cuman janji...

Hana : ...

Hahahaha, sekali lagi saya ucapkan terimakasih karena para reader sekalian kiranya masih sudi membaca fanfict abal ini. Mohon doanya agar saya tidak telat lagi :)

zhichaloveanime : Akhirnya saya menggunakan nama marganya, terimakasih atas sarannya ^O^)/

Tetsu Baby Blue : Hahahaha. Dia nangis di pojokan, jadi gregetan dan pingin meluk dia. Siapa sih yang tega membuatnya begitu menderita?! *dibantai* Seperti yang Nabila bilang, jangan terlalu mengharapkan kisah dramatis dari seorang Kuroko Tetsuya XD Hehehe, ini udah lanjut kok :) Terimakasih untuk reviewnya ^O^)/

Kiseka Amamiya : Hohoho.., itulah misterinya senpai Hohohoho... Terimakasih atas reviewnya ^O^)/ Owh ya, King's Game Bersama kKsedai ada sekuelnya gak? *malah request* *dibuang*

Love Akashi XD : sangat imut XD Ayo pingsan bareng XD Thanks untuk reviewnya ^O^)/

Thanks juga buat fav dan follownya XD

Love you all :* #padamuntah#

Yosh! Sekian fanfict gaje saya ini. Maaf kalau gak berkualitas dan malah nyampah :(

RnR?

Mohon kritik dan sarannya senpai :)


	4. I Can't Anymore

Yolla, Nabila kembali ^O^)/

Sesuai janji, ini dia chap 4 ^O^)/

**Kuroko no Basuke Fanfiction**

**I Don't Understand**

**By Nabila Chan BTL**

**Chapter 4 : I Can't Anymore.**

**Summary : Dapat dipastikan ini adalah teraneh, yang tak diharapkan oleh siapapun yang mengenalnya./"Sudah 2 minggu, sejak Kuroko bolos latihan."/"EH?!"/"Maaf. Sepertinya, untuk beberapa waktu, aku tidak akan bermain basket."/"HAH?!"/AllxKuro/Warning! : OOC, alur gak jelas, latar absurd, humor (ancur), puitis (gagal), genre (sangat) mungkin tidak sesuai, dan kelainan sejenisnya.**

**Disclaimer : Kuroko no Basuke dan serialnya sepenuhnya milik Fujimaki Tadatoshi-sensei**

**Selamat menikmati ^O^)/**

* * *

.

.

.

Kuroko berusaha untuk tetap memejamkan matanya. Dia sesekali merasakan sakit di kepalanya. Dia mendengar suara bisik-bisik yang menganggu. Kemudian diintipnya pemandangan di balik kelopak matanya, dia langsung terbelalak kaget.

Tunggu. Seingatnya, kemarin malam Kagami dengan senang hati membawanya pulang usai sesi hukuman di gym, dia lalu mengajak Kagami masuk sesaat dan mengenalkannya pada ibunya. Lalu makan malam bersama, oh, ya, Kagami ikut membantu memasak. Setelah 'meminta' Kagami pulang, Kuroko langsung naik ke atas tempat tidurnya dan terlelap. Hanya itu.

Lalu, kenapa sekarang dia berada di ruang loker?

"Dia bangun!" teriak seorang yang dia kenal, Aida. "Mitobe-kun, pertahankan pintunya!"

Kuroko tidak paham. Dia kemudian mendudukkan tubuhnya, dia sadari, bahwa dia tadi telah 'tiduran' diatas kursi. "Kantoku?" herannya "Kenapa aku ada disini?"

Hyuga langsung merangkul pundaknya. "Tenang saja, Kuroko." Ucapnya serius. "Kau hanya perlu melakukan pemanasan dan memakai seragam seperti biasa." Jelasnya singkat.

Kuroko membelalakkan matanya kaget, lagi. "E- eh? Ta- tapi-"

"Ssttt…," Izuki tiba-tiba saja membungkam mulutnya dengan, ehm, entahlah, lembut? "Kau tidak ingin dijadikan makan malam oleh kantoku, kan?"

Kuroko melirik Aida yang tengah menceramahi Kagami entah apa. Kuroko hanya diam.

"Baiklah! Minna, dengarkan!" suara keras kantoku membuantya menjadi pusat perhatian. "Lawan latih tanding kita kali ini adalah Josei. Kita tahu _ace_ mereka, Narukami-kun, adalah _center_ yang tangguh. Kalian boleh bersyukur karena tahun lalu Teppei ikut bertanding. Tapi tahun ini hanya ada kita. _Starter _untuk hari ini, Hyuga-kun, Izuki-kun, Kagami-kun, Tsuchida-kun dan _freshman_, Hayate-kun."

Hening sesaat.

"Ano," seorang siswa kelas satu menyela, "kenapa Mitobe-senpai tidak menjadi _starter_?" tanyanya. Tsuchida mengangguk. Dia juga heran, kenapa bukan Mitobe saja yang menjadi _starter_? Dia cukup sadar diri bahwa Mitobe lebih baik darinya.

Aida mengangguk sesaat. "Narukami-kun akan diturunkan di _quarter _kedua." Jelasnya singkat. "_Rebound _milik Tsuchida-kun sudah lebih kuat. Dan kecepatannya dalam _rebound _sedikit melebihi Mitobe-kun." Lanjutnya. "_Quarter _pertama, kita akan mengandalkan kecepatan. Namun, saat Narukami-kun diturunkan, alur permainan akan berubah. Mitobe-kun akan diturunkan di _quarter _kedua."

Semua yang ada disana mengangguk mengerti.

Aida sendiri hanya diam dan menatap Mitobe yang tengah berdiri tegak di depan pintu yang tengah tertutup. _'Ini untuk berjaga-jaga jika saja freshman milik Josei memiliki kejutan. Ya, ada tidaknya kejutan itu, menurunkan Mitobe-kun di quarter kedua akan lebih menguntungkan.' _Batinnya. _'Selain itu..,' _kali ini ditatapnya Kuroko yang tengah duduk diam.

'_Kita harus membuat Kuroko-kun turun ke lapangan._' Tekadnya mantab.

.

.

.

"Oi, Satsuki." Aomine memasukkan uangnya ke dalam mesin minuman. "Kenapa kita harus menonton? Dan kenapa juga mereka melakukan latih tanding di minggu pagi?" tanyanya malas. Diambilnya dua kaleng minuman, lalu melemparnya satu ke arah Momoi.

Momoi menangkap minuman yang diberikan Aomine. "Eh? Memangnya Aomine-kun tidak penasaran dengan Tetsu-kun?" tanyanya.

"Itu bukan urusanku, tidak sepenuhnya sih." Aomine menegak minumannya. "Dan, cobalah untuk konsisten. Kau ini ingin memanggilku 'Dai-chan' atau 'Aomine-kun'? Jangan membuatku bingung!"

Momoi memalingkan wajahnya. "Sudah kubilang, aku hanya akan memanggilmu 'Dai-chan' di lingkungan teman-teman dekat saja. Kalau di tempat umum, orang lain bisa salah paham!" Jawabnya seadanya. "Sudahlah! Ayo kita masuk ke gym!"

"Ya, ya."

_"Kenapa aku juga harus ikutan sih?"_

_"Aku sebenarnya tidak peduli. Tapi, kalau itu untuk Kuroko-"_

_"Diam kau, Bakagami!"_

_"Ba- bakagami?!"_

_"KALIAN BERDUA! BERHENTI BERTENGKAR!"_

_"KAMI BAHKAN BELUM MULAI BERTENGKAR!"_

.

.

.

"Mou~ Akachin~ Kenapa kita harus menonton juga sih~?" tanya Murasakibara yang tengah membuka bungkus snacknya.

Akashi melirik Murasakibara sesaat. "Aku disini untuk mengawasi Tetsuya, Atsushi." Jawabnya, sebuah senyuman aneh terbentuk di wajahnya. "Tetsuya membolos latihan selama 2 minggu. Ini di luar perkiraanku. Tetsuya memang selalu menarik perhatianku."

Murasakibara menatap Akashi dengan tatapan kaget. "Akachin?"

Akashi menengok dan memasang wajah bingung. "Ada apa lagi, Murasakibara?"

Murasakibara terdiam sesaat. "Apa Akachin sedang 'bentrok'?" tanyanya heran.

Akashi mengerti maksudnya. Pasti mengenai alter egonya. "Ya, sejak mendengar tentang Kuroko, sepertinya 'adik kecil'-ku juga ikut penasaran."

"Oh~" Murasakibara merespon singkat. Ya, dia tidak begitu mengerti tentang masalah itu sih.

_"Akashi-kun, kami membutuhkanmu."_

_"Membutuhkanku? Apa yang bisa kubantu?"_

_"Kudengar matamu tidak akan pernah lagi tertipu oleh tipuan Kuroko-kun, benar?"_

_"Tentu saja. Akan kupastikan mataku tidak terkecoh lagi."_

_"Walau itu merugikan kami, sih. Tapi, bisakah kau mengawasi pergerakan Kuroko-kun di lapangan nanti? Sudut pandang dari lantai dua gym pasti lebih luas dibanding sudut pandang dari pinggir lapangan."_

_"Hm, bukannya kalian punya eagle eye?"_

_"Izuki-kun akan fokus untuk pertandingannya."_

_"Baiklah. Hanya perlu memperhatikan pergerakkannya kan?"_

_"Bukan hanya pergerakannya. Tapi, juga…."_

.

.

.

"Mendokusai, nanodayo." Guman Midorima kesal.

Kise yang berjalan disebelahnya hanya tertawa kecil. "Midorimacchi sugoi-ssu. Kau bisa menyakinkan ibu Kurokocchi untuk membiarkan senpai-tachi Seirin 'menculik' Kurokocchi-ssu." Pujinya kagum.

Midorima mendelik kesal. "Jangan ingatkan aku!"

_"Are? Midorima-kun? Kau Midorima-kun bukan?"_

_"Ohayo, Kuroko-san."_

_"Ohayo mo, Midorima-kun. Apa kau mencari Tet-chan? Dia masih tidur."_

_"Ha'i. Tapi tidak perlu membangunkannya. Kami ingin membawanya langsung."_

_"Ehm? Memangnya ada apa?"_

**_'Aku tidak mau mengatakannya! Aku tidak mau, nanodayo!'_**_ "Begini, kami sedang-" __**'Tidak mau dan tidak akan, nanodayo!'**_

_"Ya?"_

_"Kami akan mengadakan kejutan untuknya."_

_"Kejutan?"_

**_'Ini memalukan, nanodayo!'_**_ "Kuroko telah melakukan banyak hal berharga untuk kami." '__**Kenapa harus aku yang melakukan ini, nanodayo?!'**__ "Jadi, ini saatnya untuk membalasnya."_

_"Banyak hal? Bukannya kalian sudah berbeda sekolah?_

**_'Sial. Aku harus bernostalgia sekarang, nanodayo?!'_**_ "Dia-" __**'Kenapa sekarang aku ingin menangis?!'**__ "-telah memperbaiki kesalahan kami di masa lalu." __**'Aku benci jika harus flashback ke masa-masa kelam Teiko, nanodayo!'**_

_"Souka?"_

**_'Senyuman yang luar biasa terang, nanodayo! Kalau begini terus, aku akan anemia, nanodayo!'_**

"Tapi, ibu Kurokocchi benar-benar mirip dengan Kurokocchi-ssu. Sugoi-ssu." Sela Kise terkagum-kagum, lagi.

Midorima hanya berdehem singkat. "Yang benar itu, Kuroko sangat mirip dengan ibunya, nanodayo. Dan tidak ada yang hebat dari itu. Bagaimanapun, mereka itu anak dan ibu, nanodayo."

Kise mengerucutkan bibirnya kesal. "Tapi kan aneh jika kecantikan ibunya juga turun ke wajah Kurokocchi-ssu?"

Midorima hanya diam. Benar juga sih.

_"Midorima-kun, bisa kau menyakinkan ibu Kuroko-kun?"_

_"Kenapa tidak kalian saja?" _

_"Kami sudah terlalu sering berbohong kepada Kuroko-san, jadi dia pasti melihat cela dari kami." _

_"Dan kenapa harus aku, nanodayo?!"_

_"Karena tingkat tsundere milikmu itu sudah sangat terkenal! Dan aku yakin Kuroko-san juga sudah tahu. Jadi, apa dia akan berpikir seorang tsundere yang mengatakan hal manis itu adalah sebuah kebohongan? Malahan dia akan berpikir 'Oh, anakku telah meluluhkan hati seorang tsundere', benar kan?"_

_"Aku bukan tsundere, nanodayo! Dan kalian, berhenti tertawa! Terutama kau, Akashi! Kau juga, berhenti menggoyangkan ekormu, Baka Inu!"_

.

.

.

Izuki terdiam dengan _dribble_nya, matanya menyelik kesana-sini. Dihadapannya saat ini seorang pemain Josei tengah menjaganya. Hyuga memberi isyarat padanya. Izuki langsung menggerakan telapak tangannya dan melakukan _pass_. Hayate menangkapnya.

"_Offense!_" teriak Aida dari pinggir lapangan.

Dengan cepat, Hayate men-_dribble _bolanya. Sangat lincah dan penuh ketelitian. Dia mulai memasuki 3_ piont area_, dan dicegat oleh seorang pemain Josei. Dengan cekatan, di-_pass_nya bola itu, dan bola beralih ke tangan Tsuchida. Dia lalu melompat dan siap men_dunk_, sebelum akhirnya di halangi oleh pemain _center _Josei. Dia terlambat mengubah gerak tangannya, sebuah _dunk _di lepaskannya dan dapat di blok langsung. Ternyata Kagami telah berada di belakang Tsuchida dan berhasil mengambil bolanya dengan mudah. Dia melompat tinggi dan siap melakukan _Meteor Jam_. Pemain _center _tadi baru saja menjejak tanah, dia tidak sempat melompat untuk mengejar Kagami. Sedangkan pemain yang berada di dekatnya hanya bisa tercengang melihat ketinggian lompatan milik Kagami.

"Masukkan! Kagami(senpai)!"

Bola itu melesat cepat ke arah ring. Masuk. 2 _point._

"Yosha!"

Prriiit!

"_Quarter _pertama selesai! Jeda selama 2 menit!"

"Sejauh ini berjalan dengan baik." Aida mengangguk mantab. "Yosh! Mitobe-kun, Kuroko-kun! Kalian masuk di _quarter _ke dua!" titahnya. Yang lain mengangguk. Sedangkan Kuroko hanya diam.

Aida melirik Tsuchida yang tengah mengatur nafasnya. "Tsuchida-kun, tolong lepas sepatumu. Akan ku pijat sebelum menjadi lebih parah." Ucapnya. Tsuchida tersentak kaget. "Kaki kirimu sedikit terkilir, benar?" tanya Aida. Tsuchida hanya mengangguk mengiyakan. Dia pun melepas sepatunya dan membiarkan Aida memijat kakinya.

"Tolong kompresnya." Sahutnya. Furihata langsung menghampirinya dengan membawa kompres yang telah disiapkan. "Terimakasih." Ucap Aida. Furihata mengangguk.

Aida mengisyarakatkan Hyuga untuk mengambil alih.

"Baiklah. Di _quarter _kedua, kita akan menggunakan _man-to-man_. Mitobe, kami serahkan Narukami padamu." Titahnya tegas. Mitobe mengangguk paham. "Dan Kagami, jangan biarkan _freshman _rambut gondrong itu membuatmu melakukan _foul_! Paham?" tanyanya. Kagami menyanggupinya.

Hyuga menatap Hayate yang tengah menikmati minumannya. "Hayate, simpan tenagamu. Kau akan digantikan sementara oleh Kuroko." Jelasnya.

"Yosh!" Izuki menyahut penuh semangat. "_Let's win this match with a wink face!_" ucapnya dengan plesetan gaya barunya, versi bahasa inggris.

"Izuki, kau ingin pergantian pemain?" tanya Hyuga mengintimidasi.

"Gomen." Sahut Izuki singkat.

Priiiit!

_Quarter _kedua dimulai. Izuki men_dribble _bolanya dan mulai melewati penjagaan di hadapannya. Pergerakan sangat lincah. Dia mem_pass _kearah Hyuga, dengan cekatan dia mengambil kuda-kuda _shoot_. Dan, tembakan 3 _point _dilepaskannya dan melesat memasuki ring dengan mudahnya. _Center _Josei langsung mengambil bola itu, lalu menyerahkannya ke pemain lain. Hayate langsung melakukan _steal._ Dan, dia membiarkan bola itu menggelinding bebas keluar dari lapangan.

Priiitt!

"_Out ball! Kuro ball!_"

Hayate menghela nafas, dan berjalan menuju _bench_.

"Seirin _member change_! Josei _member change_!"

Kuroko dan Mitobe memasuki lapangan, begitu pula dengan Narukami dan seorang _freshman _ikut bersama mereka.

"Are? Kita tepat waktu! Sepertinya…," sahut Momoi yang baru saja memasuki gym. Diikuti Aomine yang tengah mengguap tak peduli.

"Momoicchi! Aominecchi!" Kise yang baru saja sampai menyapa keduanya dengan riang. Midorima hanya menggerakkan bingkai kacamatanya dengan tangan kiri kesanyangannya.

"Ternyata kalian datang lebih dulu ya?" kali ini salam dari Akashi hinggap di telinga keempat orang itu, diiringi suara kunyahan datar(?) dari Murasakibara.

"Tidak usah berbasa-basi, nanodayo." Midorima mengintrupsi. "Cepat kita ke atas, nanodayo." Sarannya. Yang lain mengangguk, dan berjalan berbarengan menuju lantai dua. Disana mereka mencari posisi yang paling baik untuk melihat alur permainan.

Priiit!

Pertandingan dilanjutkan dengan _pass _yang dilakukan _freshman _Josei tadi. Seirin bergerak cepat. _Man-to-man _berhasil terbentuk. Akashi memperhatikan pergerakan Kuroko, yang tengah menjaga seorang pemain Josei. Bola basket pun berpindah dari satu tangan ke tangan lain. Narukami berhasil meloloskan diri dari Mitobe berkat bantuan _screen _dari temannya. Narukami menerima _pass _dari rekan setimnya. Dia yang memang berada dekat dengan ring milik Seirin, langsung melompat dan melepaskan _scoop shoot_. Mitobe terlambat mencegahnya karena _screen _yang menghalanginya. Josei berhasil mengubah alur pertandingan.

Hyuga meraih bola basket dan memasukkannya kembali ke lapangan. Sebuah _pass _ia tujukan kepada Kagami, dan ia mendapatkannya.

"_Run and gun_!" teriak Aida.

Kagami melesat menerobos penghalang-penghalang di hadapannya. Dia melakukan _pass _dan berhasil diambil oleh Mitobe. Satu gerakan cepat, Narukami menghalanginya. Mitobe menyipitkan matanya tak suka. Dia melihat dari sudut matanya, mencari celah. Disana Kuroko tengah bebas dari penjagaan. Mitobe dengan tanggap langsung memberikan bolanya pada Kuroko. Kuroko mendapatkannya.

Aida yang melihatnya menjadi tegang. Apa yang akan terjadi? Akashi makin mempertajam penglihatannya, memastikan bahwa tidak ada moment yang akan terlewat. Yang lain juga ikut memperhatikan dengan penasaran.

Kuroko menghebuskan nafasnya pelan, lalu melakukan _dribble, _ yang lebih terlihat seperti sedang nekat. _Vanishing Drive _kah? Apakah Kuroko akan mengeluarkannya secepat itu?

Ada yang aneh dengan _dribble_ yang dilakukannya. Suara pantulan bola lumayan keras, seakan sengaja memberitahukan posisinya pada seluruh mata yang ada disana. Melihat _dribble _Kuroko yang sangat jelas, Narukami dan salah satu rekan setimnya pun menjaganya.

"_Double team _pada Kuroko?" guman Hyuga. Dia kemudian berlari ke sisi lain lapangan dan memberi isyarat pada Kuroko. Kuroko yang melihat itu tidak merespon. Dia diam sebentar, Akashi memicingkan matanya, dan-

"Bolanya menghilang." Sahut Akashi spontan.

-Kuroko kini hanya berdiri tanpa memegang apapun di tangannya.

"Eh?" Aida yang melihatnya pun kebingungan. Semua yang melihat ikut kebingungan.

Jelas-jelas tadi Kuroko tengah memantulkan bola basket itu. Lalu, kenapa bolanya tiba-tiba menghilang? Aida tahu, hawa keberadaan Kuroko itu tipis, tapi, apakah bolanya juga bisa ikut menghilang? Bukannya biasanya bolanya hanya akan terlihat berbelok sendiri? Atau Kuroko yang menghilang dengan membawa bolanya. Tapi kali ini, hanya bolanya yang menghilang.

Buk.

Suara pantulan bola mengalihkan perhatian mereka dan menyajikan suguhan aneh. Bola itu baru saja masuk ke dalam ring. Baru saja masuk.

Eh?

"Izuki?" heran Hyuga kaget.

Jangan tanya. Izuki sendiri memasang wajah _horror _seakan tidak mengerti apa yang barusan terjadi. Ya, Izuki baru saja melepaskan _scoop shoot _singkat. _Free _pun tak kunjung memberi vonis terhadap _shoot _hasil _-_anggap saja- _pass _dari Kuroko tadi.

Semua terdiam. Bahkan Akashi pun tidak mengatakan apapun. Bolanya barusan menghilang. Bolanya menghilang!

"Apa itu tadi? Aku tidak melihat bagaimana bola itu bisa masuk, nanodayo." Midorima yang pertama berkomentar.

Kise mengerjapkan matanya takjub. "Su- sugoi-ssu…"

"Dai-chan! Kau lihat itu?" Momoi mengguncang-guncang lengan Aomine.

Aomine hanya mengerutkan alisnya, tatapannya berubah serius. Begitu pun Murasakibara, snacknya terlupakan begitu saja. Akashi memasang pose berpikir.

"Apa itu tadi?" herannya. Oh, bahkan seorang Akashi pun kebingungan.

"Akashicchi juga tidak melihat bola itu-ssu?" tanya Kise penasaran.

Akashi mengangguk. "Tapi, bukan itu fokus utamaku, Kise." Sahutnya.

Midorima, Aomine, Momoi dan Murasakibara menatap Akashi dengan tatapan yang menuntut penjelasan. Kise sendiri makin memperhatikan Akashi.

"Tidakkah kalian sadar?" sebelah mata Akashi berubah menjadi kuning keemasan. "Tetsuya, dia terlihat tidak menyukai permainannya sendiri."

Kuroko mendekati Hyuga yang masih terbengong. "Maaf. Tapi hanya segini." Ucapnya.

Hyuga menoleh pada Kuroko. "Maksudmu?"

Kuroko membungkuk rendah pada Hyuga. "Tolong gantikan aku." Ucapnya datar. "Kumohon."

Dahi Hyuga berkedut kesal. "Aku tanya sekali lagi. Apa maksudmu, Kuroko?!" bentaknya. "Ini bukan waktunya bercanda, aho!"

Kuroko pun mengangkat wajahnya dan menatap Hyuga dengan pandangan yang sulit diartikan.

"Aku…, tidak bisa bermain basket lagi." Kuroko kembali membungkuk. "Maaf. Sepertinya, untuk beberapa waktu, aku tidak akan bermain basket."

Hyuga tersentak. Kagami yang baru saja ingin mendatangi mereka memasang tampang _horror_. Begitu pun dengan Izuki dan Mitobe yang hanya memperhatikan dari jauh. Dan juga para Kisedai plus Momoi, yang berada lebih jauh lagi, mereka mendengarnya. Aida memasang wajah bodoh. Para pemain cadangan pun mencoba mencerna perkataan Kuroko. Tim lawan yang tidak mengerti hanya diam. Keadaan menjadi hening. Sebuah keheningan yang -seharusnya- tidak mungkin terjadi saat sebuah pertandingan basket tengah berlangsung.

Mungkin hal yang terlintas di pikiran mereka berbeda-beda, namun ada satu kata yang dapat mewakili semua pikiran kacau mereka. Tentu saja, mereka yang mengenal Kuroko.

"HAH?!"

.

.

.

**TBC!**

* * *

Hana : … Ini, kamu beneran menepati janji ya?

Nabila : Hohoho.., memang begitulah. Hohohoho…

Hana : Jangan tertawa! Apa-apaan ini?! Kenapa harus menggantung seperti ini?!

Nabila : Fanfiction yang tidak menggantung, bukan gaya Nabila. *tampang serius*

Hana : Jangan bangga! *tendang*

Nabila : Huhuhu…, Hana-chan hidoi!

Yosh! Minna! Sekian chap 4 nya. Karena tuntutan alurnya, saya harus memasukkan scene mereka dalam bermain basket, saya sendiri gak berpengalaman. Jadi mohon maaf bila ada kesalahan istilah disana-sini :')

Oh, ya. Untuk _freshman _Seirin, namanya Hayate Makaya. Posisinya _Small Forward_. Hohoho….

Hana : Tampilan fisiknya?

Nabila : .. etto.., ehm.., tingginya 181 cm?

Hana : Lalu?

Nabila : ehm.., ehmm…., rambutnya pendek berwarna coklat.., lalu, matanya.., ehm, ehm.., saya serahkan saja pada imajinasi reader :D

Hana : Kalau gitu…, MENDING GAK USAH NEKAT BIKIN ORIGINAL CHARACTER! YOU SEMPRUL!

Nabila : ….. ehmm., Senang banget, fav dan follnya nambah lagi. Owh, senangnya hati ini XD

Hana : JANGAN UBAH TOPIK PEMBICARAAN!

Nabila : *pundung di pojokan*

Balas riview terbaru :v

Kedokukukota-san : Ok ok. Terimakasih sudah menyempatkan diri untuk membaca ^O^)/ Btw, jangan panggil saya sensei, saya masih muda dan menjabat sebagai kouhai imut XD *guling-guling*. Iya setuju, gak tega lihat Akashi-sama di pojokan :'( *Salah siapa coba?* Kalo Kise mah, udah biasa deh :v

Kiseka Amamiya-san : Yosh! Sudah lanjut nih, senpai XD

Yosh! Sekian chap 4 ini.

Maaf bila gak bermutu dan malah nyampah :(

RnR?

Mohon kritik dan sarannya senpai :D


	5. Damn

Holaaaaaa...

Nabila kembali! Ini dia, chap 5 ^O^)/

Maaf, repost. Tadi ada yang salah :'v

**Kuroko no Basuke Fanfiction**

**I Don't Understand**

**By Nabila Chan BTL**

**Chapter 5 : Damn.**

**Summary : Dapat dipastikan ini adalah teraneh, yang tak diharapkan oleh siapapun yang mengenalnya./"Sudah 2 minggu, sejak Kuroko bolos latihan."/"EH?!"/"Maaf. Sepertinya, untuk beberapa waktu, aku tidak akan bermain basket."/"HAH?!"/AllxKuro/Warning! : OOC, alur gak jelas, latar absurd, humor (ancur), puitis (gagal), genre (sangat) mungkin tidak sesuai, dan kelainan sejenisnya.**

**Disclaimer : Kuroko no Basuke dan serialnya sepenuhnya milik Fujimaki Tadatoshi-sensei**

**Selamat menikmati ^O^)/**

.

.

.

* * *

_"__Maaf. Sepertinya, untuk beberapa waktu, aku tidak akan bermain basket."_

.

.

.

Aida memijat keningnya. Dia masih syok akan pernyataan spontan dari Kuroko sejak pertandingan semalam. Sebagai seorang pelatih, tentu saja dia merasa bertanggung jawab akan apa yang dilakukan anak hilang itu. Tapi, ada batas dari seorang siswi SMA sepertinya. Dia tidak bisa selalu memahami tingkah para pemainnya ini, walaupun dia memang tahu banyak, tapi tidak sebanyak itu. Terlebih, ini adalah Kuroko. Dia dan Momoi pun sepakat, intuisi wanita tidak akan mampu memahami pola pikir Kuroko. Sungguh sebuah ironi.

"Lari di lapangan." titahnya pada gerombolan orang di hadapannya. "3 keliling."

Hening.

Hyuuga terdiam mendengar perintah Aida. "Kantoku, kau yakin hanya 3 keliling?" tanyanya bingung.

Aida mendelik tak suka, dia menatap Hyuuga sengit, "Lakukan saja!" bentaknya galak.

Hyuuga menelan liur takut. Ah, sudahlah. Mungkin ada yang salah dengan _mood _sang kantoku saat ini. Hyuuga menghela nafas, lalu berbalik dan menatap semua anggota klub basket Seirin itu. Ya, kalian tidak salah dengar (baca), semua anggota klub basket Seirin. Termasuk Kuroko tentunya.

"Kita lakukan perintah kantoku! Berlari 3 keliling lapangan!" sahutnya, semua mengangguk dan mulai berjalan menuju lapangan.

Ya. Kuroko ikut latihan. Saat dia masuk ke gym dengan kaos putih polos dan celana basket pendeknya, tidak ada yang bisa dilakukan orang lain disana selain syok dan mencoba tidak percaya. Anggaplah dia itu hantu –benar-benar-hantu- yang menyamar menjadi Kuroko. Tapi, kakinya menjejak tanah. Baiklah, itu benar-benar Kuroko Tetsuya, yang tengah menghadiri latihan setelah dia mengatakan _'__Maaf. Sepertinya, untuk beberapa waktu, aku tidak akan bermain basket.'_ dengan mudahnya saat latih tanding diadakan.

Oh, bicara soal latih tanding, Seirin berhasil mengalahkan Josei dengan selisih 2 _point_. Sungguh, mereka tidak bisa fokus bertanding saat melihat Kuroko dengan tenangnya duduk di _bench _tanpa mengatakan hal lain setelah _'__Maaf. Sepertinya, untuk beberapa waktu, aku tidak akan bermain basket.' _dan hanya menunduk dengan wajah suramnya. Sungguh, gambaran yang tidak bisa membuat teman setimnya untuk bersikap acuh seakan tidak terjadi apa-apa. Beruntung saja Kagami telah melewati masa-amarah-basketnya sehingga menjadi SEDIKIT lebih fokus. _Zone_? Lupakan saja, bahkan dia tidak bisa melepas bayang-bayang Kuroko yang pergi meninggalkan basket begitu saja.

Sial.

Aida menggigit ibu jarinya. Duh, apa yang harus dia lakukan? Dia menghela nafas, lalu mengambil ponselnya. Jarinya bergerak lincah diatas tombol-tombol ponsel itu.

**To : Kiyoshi Teppei**

**Subject : Bingung.**

**Teppei, sepertinya Seirin tengah mengalami masalah serius.**

**Kuroko-kun tidak mau menyentuh bola basket lagi.**

.

.

.

Kiyoshi membuka bungkus snacknya dan mulai menggigit isinya dengan mata berbinar. "Oishi~~" ucapnya panjang. Dia menggumpal bungkusnya dan membuangnya ke tonk sampah terdekat.

"Ya ampun, kau sangat kekanakkan!" komentar seorang bersurai hitam di sampingnya.

Kiyoshi menatap temannya itu. "Oh, ayolah. Aku sangat jarang memakan _dorayaki _sejak sampai di Amerika!"

Temannya hanya mendengus. "Terserah. Kapan kita kembali ke _Los Angeles?_" tanyanya, dia mengaduk _Vanilla Late _yang tinggal setengah cangkir. Lalu menegaknya sedikit. "Bukannya kau harus _check _ke rumah sakit?"

Kiyoshi memasukkan _dorayaki _ketiganya ke dalam sistem pencernaannya. "Setelah ini. Setelah _dorayaki_nya habis." jawabnya ceria. Temannya itu hanya mendegus dan mengerucutkan bibirnya kesal.

"Kau ini, lututmu itu-"

_cit cit cit_

Pria bersurai hitam itu terdiam. "Itu bunyi ponsel mu?" herannya saat melihat Kiyoshi membuka _flip _ponselnya. Kiyoshi hanya mengangguk dan melihat sebuah surel yang baru saja ia terima. Ekspresinya berubah serius.

"Ada apa?" tanya pria itu heran.

Kiyoshi menatapnya lekat. "Apa kouhaimu pernah berkata bahwa dia tidak bisa bermain basket lagi," ucapannya berubah seirus, "Nijimura?"

.

.

.

Aida masih setia menatap ponselnya. Menunggu surel balasan dari Kiyoshi. Ya ampun, kenapa lama sekali?

"Kantoku." Panggil Hyuuga yang tengah menatapnya bingung. "Tidak dilanjutkan?" tanyanya.

Aida menengok cepat. Dia menghela nafas, lalu menutup _flip _ponselnya dan segera memasukkanya ke dalam tasnya. "Baiklah. Kumpulkan semuanya. _Mini game _antara kelas satu dan kelas du-" Aida memotong ucapannya. "_Mini game _antara kelas satu dan kelas tiga."

Hyuuga terdiam. "Apa kau yakin? Bukannya lebih baik kalau kelas satu melawan kelas dua saja?" tanyanya.

Aida menggeleng. "Kelas dua hanya ada lima orang, tanpa Kuroko-kun, mereka hanya berempat. Memangnya adil?" dengusnya kesal. "Mungkin akan kujadikan _random team_. Tapi, lain kali saja. Aku sedang tidak bisa berpikir saat ini."dia mendengus lagi dan meniup peluitnya.

Ya, Kuroko memang ikut latihan, ya, latihan fisik, tapi dia selalu menolak untuk ikut latihan yang berhubungan langsung dengan bola basket. Ya ampun, anak satu ini kenapa sih?

.

.

.

Kuroko duduk tenang di pinggir lapangan gym. Dia memperhatikan setiap gerakan yang dilakukan senpai dan kouhainya. Matanya tidak lepas dari pergerakkan bola _orange _yang dengan bebasnya berkelairan kesana-sini.

"Kuroko teme." guman Kagami kesal.

Jelas dia kesal. Sejak Kuroko menghilang, selalu dia yang menjadi sasaran penindasan dari Hyuga dan Aida, belum lagi dia sempat berurusan dengan para kisedai. Lalu, saat Kuroko kembali, dia tetap ngotot untuk tidak ikut latih tanding, dan sekarang, karena tidak ada keikutansertaanya, Kagami malah tidak bisa mengasah tekniknya dan berlagak keren di hadapan kouhainya. Hei, Kagami tidak bisa munafik saat akhirnya dia menjadi senpai di Seirin, setelah dia selalu ditindas secara tidak langsung dan tidak langsung oleh para senpainya sendiri, oh, mudahan mereka tidak pernah mendengar pemikiran Kagami ini.

Kuroko tidak melirik Kagami sedikit pun. Dia hanya diam dam mengelus nigou yang tengah tertidur di pangkuannya. Pikirannya berjalan sendiri. Dia menatap lekat kegiatan yang tengah dilakukan para pemain Seirin itu dilapangan. Mereka terlihat serius dan bersenang-senang. Tidak ada yang berubah dari mereka. Tetap mencintai basket seperti biasa. Yang berubah adalah dirinya sendiri.

Kuroko tidak tahu, sejak kapan desir jantungnya tidak tertompa saat mendengar decitan sepatu para pemain di lapangan. Sejak kapan denyut nadinya tidak menderas saat melihat sebuah bola basket menggelinding dengan mulusnya di tanah. Sejak kapan dia tidak merasakan rasa gatal di tangannya saat sebuah ring terpampang jelas di hadapannya. Sejak kapan dia tidak merasa frustasi saat ditinggalkan rekan setimnya saat melakukan latihan. Sejak kapan? Kuroko tidak tahu. Dia tidak tahu.

Kagami melirik Kuroko heran. "Oi, Kuroko." Panggilnya.

Kuroko menoleh dan menatap Kagami datar. "Ha'i, Kagami-kun?" jawabnya.

Kagami menghela nafas kesal. "Kau ini kenapa, sih?"

"Aku juga tidak tahu, Kagami-kun." Jawab Kuroko sekenanya.

Kagami mendengus kesal. Kemudian dia kembali memperhatikan Kuroko yang hanya diam. Hanya perasaan Kagami saja, atau Kuroko memang terlihat agak, errrr, galau? Ya ampun! Stop! Kagami tidak kuat dengan pemandangan itu. Jika tetap begini, jiwa keibuannya akan bangkit. Uh, stop, stop. Cukup. Kagami pun membuang tampang sangarnya, dan mendengus pelan.

"Kuroko," panggilnya, Kuroko menatapnya bingung. "Aku tidak begitu mengerti apa masalahnya, tapi," Kagami mengacak rambut Kuroko kasar. "Kuroko teme, kalau semua masalah ini selesai, kau berhutang satu kali _one-on-one _denganku."

Kuroko membulatkan matanya, dia tersenyum kecil, lalu menepis tangan Kagami pelan. "Jangan anggap aku anak kecil, Kagami-kun." Ucapnya dengan nada mengeluh yang dibuat-buat, namun datar (entahlah, tidak perlu dibanyangkan), lalu kembali mengelus pucuk kepala nigou yang tengah tertidur lelap. Dia beryukur, Seirin memiliki seorang coret-ibu-jadi-jadian-coret teman yang peduli dan mudah peka.

"Bagaimana? Setuju?" tanya Kagami lagi, menyakinkan. Dia mengepal tinjunya di udara, menunggu sambutan dari Kuroko. Kuroko mengangguk setuju, dia mulai mengangkat tinjunya, siap menyambut tinju Kagami. Mereka berdua tersenyum senang, mungkin sebuah adu kepalan tinju kecil dapat-

"Kagami-senpai!"

Bruuuuaaaaaak!

-tinju mereka tidak sepat bertemu karena sang alis-alis-belah-dua dihantam bola _orange _yang berputar cepat dengan ganasnya.

"Hayate! Jangan mem-_pass _dengan ceroboh!"

"Gomen, captain!"

Apakah itu disengaja atau tidak, yang pasti, sangat pasti, tidak akan ada orang yang akan fokus saat melihat senyuman malaikat milik Kuroko. Oh, diam-diam mereka juga tetap memperhatikan Kuroko ya?

…

"Baiklah! Cukup untuk hari ini! Sekarang, bubar!" ucap Aida keras. "Otsukaresama!"

"Otsukaresama!"

Izuki merenggangkan kedua lengannya. "Hyuuga, apa kau ada rencana akhir pekan ini?" tanyanya pada Hyuuga yang tengah menegak minumannya.

Hyuuga menoleh. "Hm…, tidak ada." Jawabnya. Izuki kemudiam mengangguk dan tersenyum mencurigakan. "Ada apa?" heran Hyuuga, Izuki hanya menggeleng.

"Tidak, hanya saja-" Izuki terdiam sesaat. "Pokoknya, _good luck_!"

Hyuuga mengernyitkan alisnya, bingung. Oh, apa yang akan terjadi padanya nanti?

…

"Sepertinya Kuroko akan terus begini sampai Inter-High dimulai." Ucap Furihata yang tengah berganti baju di ruang loker. Semua siswa kelas 2 dan 3 berada di ruangan ini. Untuk kelas 1, mereka memiliki ruang loker sendiri, ya, rasanya akan terlalu sempit jika ada 20 pemain dalam satu ruangan loker. Oh. Mungkin harus ditambah minus Kuroko. Dia tidak terlihat di ruang loker.

"Jangan menakutiku seperti itu." Balas Koganei.

"Sepertinya akan terlalu menyeramkan jika itu terjadi." Kali ini Tsuchida yang berkomentar.

"Ayolah, pasti dia akan normal lagi bukan?" tanya Kawahara.

"Aho." Hyuuga menimpali. "Jika dia akan kembali normal, itu harus terjadi paling lama, seminggu sebelum Inter-High."

"Seminggu sebelum Inter-High?" beo Kagami.

"Kenapa begitu?" tanya Hiroshi.

"Bukannya sudah jelas?" Izuki menyahut. "Itu karena..."

.

.

.

Kuroko memasuki ruang loker seorang diri. Sudah tidak ada siapa-siapa lagi disini. Dia mendengus lelah. Dia menutup pintu dan melepas kaosnya. Kemudian membuka lokernya kasar. Terlihat secarik kertas melayang jatuh dari dalam sana. Kuroko meletakkan kaosnya di atas pintu loker yang masih terbuka, lalu meraih kertas itu. Dia tidak membaca kertas itu, hanya merobeknya menjadi empat bagian dan menggumpalnya, lalu melemparnya sembarangan ke dalam loker.

"Sial."

Ok. Itu menyeramkan.

.

.

.

**TBC**

* * *

*krik

Hana : Tunggu dulu! Kenapa menggantung lagi?!

Nabila : Kan sudah dibilang. Fanfict yang-

Hana : cukup! Apa yang terjadi dengan Kuroko?! Ha?!

Nabila : Ehhhhh.., kalau diberi tahu sekarang kan, gak seru =3=

Hana : Sudah lah. Kukira kamu bakal ngaret lagi.

Nabila : Siapa bilang =3=)/ Biasa, kebablasan...

Hana : hedeh -_-

Ok Minna! Ini dia saya persembahkan chap 5 XD

balas review bentar ah :v

Kiseka Amamiya-san : Iya tuh! Kenapa ya Kuroko jadi aneh gitu? Tuh, Seirin jadi kena gatahnya kan? *pura-pura gak tau*

Tetsu Baby Blue : Iya. Apa ya maksudnya? Saya juga penasaran *boong*

Lydia Sparkyu Elf-san : Ok ok. Makasih sudah baca ya ^O^)/

zhichaloveanime-san : Makasih banget karena gak pernah bosen *v*)/ Doa'in modahan gak bakalan hiatus ya? XD

Btw, fav dan follownya naik lagi. Ya ampun.., makasih banget buat yang ngefav dan follow. Saya bahagia baget :')

Oh iya, saya juga masukkin Nijimura-senpai nih XD dia itu ikemen pujaan :*

Ya, kan Nijimura ada di Amerika buat ngejaga ayahnya, dan Kiyoshi juga di Amerika buat perawatan lututnya XD anggap saja dia sudah operasi, tapi masih dalam masa pemulihan XD dna, mereka bertemu XD Hellow, Himuro aja pernah ketemu Nijimura, masa Kiyoshi enggak? Papa Kiyoshi gak bakal kalah gito loh XD

Yosh! Sekian fanfict gaje ini! Maaf kalau gak berkualitas dn malah nyampah :(

RnR?

Mohon kritik dan sarannya senpai :D


	6. Go To Osaka!

Holla! Nabila kembali. Maaf ya kalau ngaret :(

Yosh! Langsung saja ^O^)/

**Kuroko no Basuke Fanfiction**

**I Don't Understand**

**By Nabila Chan BTL**

**Chapter 6 : Go To Osaka!**

**Summary : Dapat dipastikan ini adalah teraneh, yang tak diharapkan oleh siapapun yang mengenalnya./"Sudah 2 minggu, sejak Kuroko bolos latihan."/"EH?!"/"Maaf. Sepertinya, untuk beberapa waktu, aku tidak akan bermain basket."/"HAH?!"/AllxKuro/Warning! : OOC, alur gak jelas, latar absurd, humor (ancur), puitis (gagal), genre (sangat) mungkin tidak sesuai, dan kelainan sejenisnya.**

**Disclaimer : Kuroko no Basuke dan serialnya sepenuhnya milik Fujimaki Tadatoshi-sensei**

**Selamat menikmati ^O^)/**

.

.

.

* * *

Kuroko menutup lokernya pelan. Dia menghela nafas berat. Entahlah, sepertinya hal rumit telah memperberat sel-sel otaknya. Dia berbalik dan meraih tasnya yang berada diatas kursi. Merapikan isinya sebentar lalu merangkulnya, dan membuka pintu. Waktunya pulang. Kuroko ingin sedikit merebahkan dirinya diatas kasur dan beristirahat dari beban pikirannya. Sejak kapan Kuroko bisa sestres ini? Sudahlah, dia juga tidak terlalu paham kenapa dia bisa seperti ini, memikirkannya terlalu lama hanya akan membuatnya makin frustasi.

"Oi, Kuroko!" panggil Kagami saat melihat Kuroko baru saja keluar dari ruang loker.

Kuroko tersentak dan menatap Kagami datar. "Ada apa, Kagami-kun?"

Kagami langsung memegang kedua pundak Kuroko,"Kau harus lihat apa yang ada di gym!" ucapnya dan mendorong Kuroko dari belakang.

"Tu- tunggu dulu! Kagami-kun!"

.

.

.

"Kurokocchi! Kenapa kau mengatakan hal aneh semalam-ssu?"

"Oi, Tetsu, mungkin kau sedang sakit?"

"Tetsu-kun! Apa kau baik-baik saja?"

"Benar-benar membuat khawatir saja, nanodayo. Bukan aku yang khawatir, tapi mereka, nanodayo."

"Kurochin~ Mau kripik?"

"Jangan makan di dalam gym, Murasakibara!"

Kuroko _speechless_. Duh, kenapa para makhluk pelangi ini muncul lagi? Kuroko menatap sekeliling, ada Aida dan Hyuuga juga rupanya. Mereka terlihat frustasi, entah karena apa, tapi Kuroko mencoba percaya bahwa mereka tidak frustasi karena tingkah absurd para Kisedai yang sangat menyusahkan. Tunggu, bicara soal Kisedai, satu, dua, tiga, empat, dan lima.

"Apa Akashi-kun tidak ikut?" tanya Kuroko heran.

"Kalau Akashicchi, dia sudah duluan." Jawab Kise riang.

"Duluan? Kemana?" tanya Kuroko lagi.

"Osaka." Jawab kisedai plus Momoi berbarengan.

"Osaka?" beo Kagami. Tunggu. Akashi bersekolah dan tinggal di Kyoto, tapi kemana bisa nyasar ke Osaka?

"Nah, itu dia alasan kami kesini!" kali ini Momoi tersenyum lebar, dia menerjang Kuroko lalu memeluknya erat.

"Momoi-san, sesak." Keluh Kuroko, datar.

Hyuuga menahan semburat merah di wajahnya. _'Kuroko teme…'. _Sedangkan Aida sedang pundung di pojokan, merenungi kekalahannya dalam hal bagian atas. Tentu saja kata itu harus diubah, karena fanfict ini masih ber-_rate_ T. Kagami? Sudahlah, dia tak begitu memperdulikannya (ya, melihat tubuh Alex rasanya sudah cukup membuatnya terbiasa).

"Kuro-chin~ (kraus)Ayo kita (kraus) pergi (kraus) ke Osaka." Sahut Murasakibara, yang tengah menikmati kripiknya.

"Murasakibara! Sudah kubilang jangan makan di gym, nanodayo!" bentak Midorima kesal.

"Ha'i~ Ha'i~" Murasakibara pun melipat bungkus kripiknya dan meletakkannya ke dalam tas yang tengah dirangkulnya.

"Osaka?" Aida menyerngit bingung. "Memangnya akan kubiarkan Kuroko-kun berkeliran di luar sana? Sedangkan dia sendiri sekarang ini sedang labil? _Double no, man_!"

"Maka dari itu-ssu! Kami ingin mengajak Kurokocchi untuk ikut _Kisedai's training camp _di Osaka-ssu!" Kise pun menjelaskan dengan berbinar-binar.

"Apa hubungannya dengan keadaan Kuroko?" tanya Hyuuga bingung.

Aomine menaikkan pundaknya. "Akashi yang bilang itu akan membantu. Kemarin sih. Kalau hari ini, dia malah terdengar labil."

Aida terdiam sesaat. Dia berpikir sedikit. "Hm…, tunggu sebentar." Dia lalu mengambil tasnya dan merongoh isinya. Sebuah ponsel berada di genggamannya. Dia membuka _flip _ponselnya dan menekan beberapa tombol. Lalu mendekatkan ponselnya ke telinganya. Oh, dia sedang menelpon rupanya.

"Mo-"

"_Riko-tan! Papa disini! Apa ada masalah? Ada apa? Papa akan membantumu!_"

"Setidaknya biarkan aku menyelesaikan ucapanku!" bentak Aida kesal. Oh, ya ampun. Dia mulai menyanyangkan keputusannya untuk menelpon ayahnya ini. Dia memberi isyarat pada semua orang disana dan pergi ke pojok gym. Mencari privasi tentunya.

"Papa, uhuk, aku butuh pendapatmu."

Kuroko menatap Aida dengan penasaran. "Aku merasakan firasat buruk."

"Entah mengapa, aku juga." Ucap Hyuuga menimpali.

"Kurasa kita sama." Kali ini Kagami ikut mengiyakan.

…

Aida kembali ke kerumunan dan menatap semua lekat-lekat. "Baiklah. Kalian boleh membawa Kuroko-kun." Ucapnya yang sukses membuat para kisedai plus Momoi tersenyum puas. "Tapi," seketika, senyuman itu lenyap.

Aida menarik Kuroko, memintanya berdiri tepat disampingnya. "Kalian hanya boleh membawanya selama delapan hari dari sekarang. Dia harus kembali ke Seirin lima hari sebelum Inter-High."

Semua terdiam.

"Berarti..," Kise menyahut, "karena kami baru akan pergi besok, Kurokocchi akan berada di _Kisedai's Training Camp _bersama kami, hanya selama 7 hari-ssu?"

Midorima mendelik tak suka. "Siapa yang memutuskan nama itu, nanodayo?" protesnya. Serius, nama itu terdengar payah. Kise mengerucutkan bibirnya kesal.

"Jangan mempermasalahkan namanya, Midochin." Murasakibara menyela. "Mou~ Sudahlah, yang penting, kan, kita boleh membawa Kurochin? Ayo kita pulang. Aku harus menyiapkan cemilanku~"

"Oh, iya." Aida menyahut, yang lain mendengarkan. "Sebagai tambahan…,"

* * *

_"Hah? Riko-tan menelpon papa untuk menanyakan tentang Kuroko? Bukan untuk menanyakan kabar papa?"_

_"Kurasa itu tidak perlu."_

_"Riko-tan hidoi-ssu."_

_"Jika papa meniru Kise, alasanku untuk menghindari papa jadi bertambah."_

_"…"_

_"Jadi bagaimana?"_

_"Biarkan saja dia pergi."_

_"Oh."_

_"…"_

_ "Kenapa?"_

_"Kenapa? Riko-tan, Kuroko bukan anak-anak lagi. Dia harus menyelesaikan masalahnya sendiri. Lagipula pikirannya tidak bisa ditebak, dan papa yakin tidak akan hal berarti yang bisa Riko-tan lakukan. Dan kurasa, tidak ada salahnya kalau para anak-anak pelangi itu membawanya. Itu adalah masalah mereka sebagai laki-laki. Juga kesempatan bagus untuk memperbaiki hubungan mereka. Memang tidak berkaitan dengan basket, tapi bukannya perasaan dapat mempengaruhi jiwa atlit mereka?"_

_"Oh. Kau membuatku kagum, papa."_

_"Eh? Serius? Riko-tan aishi-"_

_"Tapi tetap saja terdengar aneh."_

_"Hidoi-ssu!_

_"Papa."_

_"Gomen."_

* * *

Kagami sempat menyanyangkan keputusan orangtuanya untuk memulangkannya ke Jepang. Dia terbiasa dengan kehidupan di Amerika, keras dan penuh persaingan, juga berlimpah tantangan. Jepang hanya Negara di Asia yang sulit dijangkau, dalam masalah apapun itu. Sangat tertutup dan terdengar kurang menarik. Tapi, seperti yang orang bilang, jangan melihat sampulnya kan? Saat pertama memasuki masa SMA, dia bertemu dengan bocah hantu yang bernama Kuroko, merasakan betapa pedihnya sistem senior-junior disana, dan pengalaman baru yang dia kira tidak akan dia dapatkan dari Jepang. Pengalaman yang dia sebut 'Basket Seirin'. Oh, sungguh, Kagami yang selalu merendahkan orang lemah berubah menjadi seorang coret-ibu-coret siswa biasa yang sangat peduli pada coret-anak-anak-coret teman-temannya. Oh, dan juga pengalaman yang ikut membawanya kepada dirinya yang sekarang adalah sebuah keajaiban yang dia dan timnya coba untuk taklukan, sebuah tantangan baru yang disebut-sebut sebagai Kiseki no Sedai.

Tapi kalau dipikir-pikir, terlibat dengan Kisedai bukanlah hal yang bagus. Teringat akan _scissor attack_, Kagami berani bertaruh, bertemu Kisedai merupakan takdir penuh liku-liku yang telah digariskan dengan tidak teraturnya, untuknya dan untuk seluruh umat manusia yang (secara tidak sengaja) berurusan dengan para _bakemon _basket itu. Dan begitulah.

"Kenapa aku harus ikut?" keluh Kagami. Entah bagaimana, dia berakhir disini. Di sebuah stasiun kereta dengan menunggu kedatangan angkutan yang akan membawanya ke Osaka bersama para kalian-tahu-siapa ditambah bocah hantu dan gadis persik. Ya, dia dengan malangnya ikut terbawa ke Osaka. Sial.

"Dan kenapa harus aku yang menjadi pengawasnya?!" kali ini suara keras terdengar disampingnya. Oh, rupanya ada orang sial lainnya toh. Dan orang malang itu adalah Hyuuga Junpei. Ckckck, sungguh malang nasib mereka berdua. Mungkin Kagami masih memiliki sangkut paut dengan Kisedai, tapi Hyuuga? Serius. Bertemu dengan mereka sudah menjadi fase _clutch time _baginya. Aduduh, kenapa? Kenapa? KENAPA?! Serius, Hyuuga mau nangis.

"Kagami-kun, Hyuuga-san, mohon bantuannya." Seru Momoi sopan.

"Bantuan? Sepertinya kami yang butuh bantuan disini." Sahut Kagami sembari tersenyum miris.

Momoi hanya memiringkan kepalanya bingung. Well, sebagai syarat sah untuk membawa Kuroko, mereka harus bersedia ikut 'menampung' Hyuuga dan Kagami. Mereka akan mengikuti _Kisedai's training camp _(Midorima : Nama itu sangat payah, nanodayo!) dengan Kagami sebagai peserta(?), Hyuuga sebagai pengawas sekaligus pengarah _training camp_ (Hyuuga : Kenapa harus aku?!), dan Kuroko, sebagai manajer. Ya. Kuroko akan ikut latihan fisik, tapi tidak dengan latihan yang berhubungan langsung dengan bola basket. Bukankah posisi ini yang lebih baik? Oh iya. Sebenarnya Aida ingin agar seluruh anggota Seirin ikut ke _Kisedai's training camp_ (Midorima : Bisakah kau berhenti menyebut nama payah itu-nodayo?!) tapi, dana klub mereka sudah dianggarkan untuk rencana _training camp _di akhir liburan musim panas. Jadi, hanya Kagami dan Hyuuga yang akan 'mewakili' mereka.

"Maaf malah menyusahkan kalian." Sesal Kuroko dengan tampang datarnya. Kagami dan Hyuuga hanya tersenyum kecil. Mencoba memaklumi. "Tapi tolong jangan ikut menyusahkan juga." Lanjut Kuroko. Sudahlah. Kuudere sarkasme sialan.

Midorima meraskan getaran dari dalam sakunya. Dia baru menerima panggilan dari Akashi. "Hm? Baiklah, nodayo." Cakapnya dengan orang di seberang sana. "Hei, Akashi bilang dia sudah menyiapkan se-"

Hyuuga langsung merebut ponsel Midorima dan mengambil alih percakapan. Oh tidak. Dia telah memasuki _Zone _pribadinya, _clutch time mode_. "Oi, Akashi."

Kagami dan Kise melotot. Aomine merobek majalah Mai-chan-nya, yang bahkan belum sempat dia baca. Momoi memeluk Kuroko takut. Kuroko sesak nafas. Murasakibara menjatuhkan snacknya. Midorima mencengkram toplesnya –_lucky item_\- erat. **_Hyuuga Junpei akan mati._** Itulah yang mereka pikirkan. Beribu kalimat duka pun mereka haturkan sembari mengenang jasa-jasanya, walau memang tidak ada jasa berarti yang dia berikan kepada para Kiseki no Sedai.

"Jangan seenaknya!" bentak Hyuuga kasar. Midorima berniat memesankan nisan untuk Hyuuga. "Ya. Kantoku memberikannya padaku. Ya. Aku membawanya. A- Jangan sembarangan!"

Ok. Pembicaraan mereka jadi terdengar ambigu. Kuroko yang baru saja terlepas dari pelukan Momoi pun mencoba mencuri dengar, dengan _Misdirection_nya tentunya.

_"Mohon bantuannya, Hyuuga-san."_

"Jangan berlagak seakan aku mau melakukannya secara sukarela, aho!"

Sepertinya Kuroko terlambat. Ah, sudahlah. Nanti juga dia akan tahu sendiri. Hyuuga mengembalikan ponsel Midorima lalu memasang wajah kesal. Tidak ada yang mau bertanya. Kuroko hanya diam. Kemudian, terdengar pengumuman akan kedatangan kereta mereka. Sebuah gerbong kereta pun berhenti di hadapan mereka. Pintu terbuka dan memuntahkan lautan manusia dari dalam sana. Sekarang giliran Kuroko dkk untuk masuk ke sana.

"Ayo berangkat." Sahut Kagami, mencoba memecahkan keheningan aneh tadi. Yang lain tidak merespon dan masuk dalam diam. Well, tidak ada yang pernah bicara segitu kasarnya pada seorang Akashi Seijuuro di luar lapangan. Dan Hyuuga baru saja melakukannya. Hm. Luar biasa.

.

.

.

**TBC!**

* * *

*krik.

Nabila : Sa, minna-

Hana : Kenapa kamu ngaret lagi?!

Nabila : i- itu.., a.., ano..,

Hana : Itu ano apa?! Jangan dibiasakan!

Nabila : Ta- tapi.., bentar lagi UKK…., gak bisa fokus ngejar deathline dong :(

Hana : Makanya…, cepetan aja di selesaikan nih fanfict abal!

Nabila : Ya gak bisa lah! Ini aja mereka baru berangkat ke Osaka, belum lagi nyelesaikan masalahnya Kuroko! Ya gak bisa diselesaikan cepat-cepat lah!

Hana : Oh.

Nabila : Cuman oh?!

Midorima : Tunggu dulu, nanodayo! Tidak bisakah kau mengganti nama _training camp _yang payah itu?!

Hana : tidak.

Nabila : Maaf, Midorin, tapi, yah, nama itu kan cocok sama kalian?

Hana : Sama-sama aneh.

Midorima : Sarkasme sialan, nanodayo.

Baiklah minna. Maaf kalau Nabila ngaret lagi. Ini bener-bener gak disengaja. Hm, Nabila gak bisa jamin chap selanjutnya bakal tepat waktu. Jadi, gomen /\

Syukur, fav sama follownya nambah lagi XD

Ehm, balas review bentar ah :v

Kiseka-san : Hahha, Kuroko kayaknya kerasukan XD

Mitsuka sakurai-san : hm, fanfict yang tidak mengga- (Hana : jangan diulang lagi!) yah, pokoknya begitu lah XD *nunjuk Kuroko*

Aria Aust-san : hmmm, dia kerasukan cintanya Nabila *dibantai* owh, kalau masalah skillnya, bakal diungkapkan nanti kok XD wah, gak pernah saya denger pujian indah seperti itu. makasih loh XD

Yosh! Sekian dulu fanfict gaje ini. Maaf kalau gak bermutu dan malah nyampah :(

RnR?

Mohon kritik dan sarannya senpai! :D


	7. We're in Osaka!

Wuhu! Nabila kembali lagi ^O^)/

Sa, minna! Lansung saja yuk! ^O^)/

**Kuroko no Basuke Fanfiction**

**I Don't Understand**

**By Nabila Chan BTL**

**Chapter 7 : We're in Osaka!**

**Summary : Dapat dipastikan ini adalah teraneh, yang tak diharapkan oleh siapapun yang mengenalnya./"Sudah 2 minggu, sejak Kuroko bolos latihan."/"EH?!"/"Maaf. Sepertinya, untuk beberapa waktu, aku tidak akan bermain basket."/"HAH?!"/AllxKuro/Warning! : OOC, alur gak jelas, latar absurd, humor (ancur), puitis (gagal), genre (sangat) mungkin tidak sesuai, dan kelainan sejenisnya.**

**Disclaimer : Kuroko no Basuke dan serialnya sepenuhnya milik Fujimaki Tadatoshi-sensei**

**Selamat menikmati ^O^)/**

.

.

.

* * *

Kuroko tidak ingin bermain basket lagi. Dia masih mencintai basket, dia tidak membenci basket, tapi dia tidak ingin bahkan enggan menyebut nama basket itu sendiri. Serius, seperti ada kejanggalan di otaknya yang melarangnya untuk bermain basket. Kejanggalan apa itu, Kuroko tidak tahu. Mungkin dia tidak menyadarinya, tapi, hilangnya dia selama dua minggu merupakan sebuah skenario untuk menghindari basket untuk beberapa waktu, lalu dengan tanpa sadar, menimbulkan rasa rindu. Tapi, nihil. Dia sama sekali tidak merasa rindu.

Ada dampak negatif dan positif di setiap kejadian. Selalu. Orang mengatakan itu adalah keunggulan dan kelemahan. Dampak yang membangun dan dampak yang menjatuhkan. Hm, terlalu banyak logika untuk mendeskripsikan keadaan Kuroko saat ini. Entah mengapa, dimanapun dia jatuh, orang lain tidak akan melihatnya. Serius. Tidak ada yang melihat. Tapi juga, dimanapun dia jatuh, temannya selalu ada disana. Bedanya cukup tipis dengan situasi satu dengan yang lain. Jika pada kasus pertama, orang lain tidak melihatnya. Untuk kasus kedua, temannya ada di dekatnya, tapi, kepekaannya di pertanyakan. Kadang peka, kadang enggak. Plis deh, jangan gantungin Kuroko begitu.

Ok, ini mungkin terdengar melenceng. Yang jadi fokus utama adalah kasus kedua. Jikalau temannya tidak peka, mereka hanya akan lewat sembari menyuruh Kuroko untuk mengikutinya. Nah, sekarang, jikalau temannya ini SEDIKIT peka, inilah yang akan Kuroko terima. Tindakan positif negatif yang dia dapatkan. Positifnya, dia merasa diperhatikan, oh, setelah sekian tahun lamanya, ada juga yang peka terhadap dirinya. Negatifnya, tindakan teman-temannya dalam bertindak PEKA itu, terlalu berlebihan. Serius.

Kuroko tidak bermain basket, dan teman-temannya memutuskan untuk membawa ke Osaka? Seriusan? Memangnya apa hubungannya?

Kuroko mendengar dari Kise bahwa Akashi memang mengajak mereka ke Osaka sejak awal, sebelum mereka tahu akan keanehan yang menimpa Kuroko. Kuroko jadi curiga, ada hubungan dengannya ataupun tidak, sepertinya ini hanya alasan Akashi untuk bisa menghabiskan waktu dengan seluruh mantan rekan setimnya di Teiko. Kuroko tahu, sangat malah. Sejak berakhirnya WinterCup, Akashi menjadi terlalu dekat. Serius. Akashi akan secara rutin mengirim surel kepada –sepertinya- seluruh mantan rekan setimnya, sekali sehari. Jika tidak dijawab dalam kurun waktu dua jam, dia akan mengirim surel lagi. Kuroko jadi membayangkan berapa banyak surel yang dia dapat. Jika kalian tidak ingat, ponsel Kuroko rusak dua minggu belakangan. Berterimakasihlah pada ibunya yang salah mengira ponselnya sebagai potongan ikan yang siap terjun ke dalam kuah panas. Salahkan Kuroko yang mengganti _casing _ponselnya menjadi warna abu-abu. Belakangan diketahui itu hadiah dari Mayuzumi Chihiro saat mereka melakukan pertemuan berencana untuk membahas soal _light novel _terbaru yang telah menjadi benang merah diantara mereka.

Tidak. Author tidak serius. Hanya kebetulan saja _light novel _kali ini bermuatan unsur antologi jepang kesukaan Kuroko. Dan dengan antusias, Mayuzumi memperkenalkan Kuroko pada buku kebanggaannya (yang telah membuatnya jomblo hingga sekarang. Hm. Otaku jones.).

Ok. Mari lupakan saja perihal pertemuan dua manusia hantu tersebut. Kembali ke situasi saat ini. Kuroko menatap datar kearah (yang katanya) penginapan yang telah di siapkan oleh Akashi. Para Kisedai pun memandang takjub akan pemberian Akashi ini. Sampai-sampai Momoi yang (seharusnya) mempunyai info-info terdetail seluruh umat, memasang tampang syok. Malanglah Kagami dan Hyuuga yang tengah merasa bahwa rahang mereka akan copot karena terlalu lebar menganga. Hm. Akashi telah menyiapkan penginapan untuk acara _training camp _dadakannya. Sebuah penginapan sederhana dengan ukuran yang cukup untuk mere-

"Sederhana dari mana, _aho_?!" bentak Hyuuga frustasi.

Ok, mari kita ralat. Sebuah penginapan-

"Besar…" sahut mereka semua takjub.

Luar biasa. Daripada penginapan, ini mungkin lebih pantas disebut villa – ah, tidak- keraton kerajaan. Ckckck. Mereka ini ingin melakukan _training camp, _bukan perjalanan karya wisata ke jaman Dinasti _Chou_! Ya, Dinasti _Chou_ itu di China dan tidak ada hubungannya sama sekali dengan bentuk 'penginapan' mereka, tapi, kira-kira begitulah perumpamaannya. Sejujurnya di sini author agak kesal karena narasi dipotong oleh mereka.

"Dimana Aka_chin_?" tanya Murasakibara penasaran. Serius. Mereka berada di hadapan penginapan mewah, tapi gerbang pagarnya ditutup. Ini Akashi niat gak sih?

Kreeek…

Pagar besar itu terbuka. Menampakkan Akashi yang berdiri dengan gagahnya disana. Hyuuga jadi teringat dengan anime yang bersangkutan dengan gerbang, _shinigami _dan _zanpakuto_. Ya, kalian tidak salah. Itu dari fandom sebelah. Midorima menghela nafas maklum. Bukan Akashi namanya kalau dapat diprediksi. Luar biasa.

Tunggu, mengingat kata luar biasa, bukannya sebelumnya mereka telah melihat hal yang menakjubkan di stasion Tokyo? Semua menatap Hyuuga dengan tatapan duka cita. **_Hyuuga Junpei Akan Mati_**. Kalimat itu kembali menggema di otak mereka. **_HyuugaJunpeiAkanMati HyuugaJunpeiAkanMati HyuugaJunpeiAkanMati HyuugaJunpeiAkanMati HyuugaJunpeiAkanMati HyuugaJunpeiAkanMati HyuugaJunpeiAkanMati HyuugaJunpeiAkanMati HyuugaJunpeiAkanMati HyuugaJunpeiAkanMati HyuugaJunpeiAkanMati HyuugaJunpeiAkanMati HyuugaJunpeiAkanMati HyuugaJunpeiAkanMati HyuugaJunpeiAkanMati HyuugaJunpeiAkanMati HyuugaJunpeiAkanMati HyuugaJunpeiAkanMati HyuugaJunpeiAkanMati HyuugaJunpeiAkanMati HyuugaJunpeiAkanMati HyuugaJunpeiAkanMati HyuugaJunpeiAkanMati _****_**_HyuugaJunpeiAkanMati _**_****_**_**_HyuugaJunpeiAkanMati _**_**HyuugaJunpeiAkanMati HyuugaJunpeiAkanMati._**

Ok. Cukup. Hyuuga sama sekali tak merasa risih dengan tatapan mereka. Dia hanya berjalan dengan gagahnya, menghadap ke Akashi. Dengan tampang _clutch time _gilanya, dia memberikan sebuah map coklat kepada Akashi. Akashi tersenyum dan menerimanya.

"Mohon bantuannya, Hyuuga-_san_." Ucap Akashi sopan.

Hyuuga membalikkan mukanya. "Sudah kubi- ah, sudahlah. Terserah kalian saja." Kesalnya. Tanpa permisi, dia masuk ke dalam penginapan. Meninggalkan Akashi dan teman-temannya yang tengah melongo kaget.

Hyuuga tidak jadi mati? **Hyuuga Junpei TIDAK Jadi Mati. **Ok. Memang pada dasarnya mereka saja yang _lebay_.

Akashi menatap teman-temannya dengan tatapan heran. "Ada apa?" tanyanya. Yang ditanya hanya menggeleng lemah. "Sudahlah. Ayo cepat masuk." Akhirnya Akashi mempersilahkan mereka masuk.

* * *

Hyuuga meletakkan tasnya di ruang tengah penginapan itu. Terlalu besar. "Akashi benar-benar berlebihan." Ucapnya.

"Akashi-_kun_ memang selalu begitu."

"HUWAAAA!" Hyuuga berjenggit kaget. Duh. "Ku- Kuroko?! Sejak kapan kau ada di sini?!"

"Bukannya tadi aku masuk bersama kapten?" sahut Kuroko malah balik bertanya.

"Setidaknya katakan bahwa kau bersamaku, _aho_!" bentak Hyuuga. "_Mattaku_, belum juga lima menit, aku sudah frustasi." Curhatnya.

Kuroko hanya terdiam tidak peduli. Dia memperhatikan setiap sudut dari ruang tengah. Minimalis. Memang cocok dengan tampilan Akashi yang elegan.

"Huwaa~ Besarnya~" sahut Murasakibara yang baru saja masuk bersama yang lainnya.

"Kuroko? Kau sudah duluan? Kapan?" tanya Kagami yang mencoba untuk tidak terlihat kaget.

"Tadi aku bersama kapten." Jawab Kuroko seadanya. Yang lain terdiam.

"KAPAN?!" jerit mereka (minus Akashi dan Hyuuga).

Mau bermasalah ataupun tidak, Kuroko memang suka cari masalah #_kitakore!_# dengan hawa keberadaannya yang tipis.

Hyuuga berdehem singkat. Dia yang tertua di sini. Tentu saja dia harus bersikap lebih dewasa. Seharusnya sih.

Hyuuga menghampiri Akashi, dengan mencoba menahan rasa kesal, dia mulai bicara formal. "Akashi, bagaimana dengan pembagian kamarnya?" tanyanya.

Akashi menggeleng pelan. "Aku sudah mencoba, tapi tetap saja tidak bisa." Jawabnya.

Serius. Hyuuga kesal. Benar-benar kesal. "Kenapa bisa, _aho_?!" bentaknya. Bukannya Akashi itu orangnya serba bisa? Dia juga dapat membuat strategi luar biasa bukan? Lalu, kenapa masalah pembagian kamar saja dia tidak bisa?!

Sekali lagi. Hyuuga melakukan hal yang luar biasa dengan membentak Akashi dan menambahkan kata _aho_. _Marvelous_. Akashi terdiam. Dan sekali lagi, para penonton mulai menghaturkan kalimat duka cita untuk Hyuuga.

"Maaf, tapi aku tidak mau memulai perang dunia ke tiga." Sahut Akashi dengan nada polos.

Hyuuga menyerngit bingung. Akashi memberikannya isyarat untuk mendekatkan telinganya. Hyuuga menurut. Akashi pun membisikkan alasannya yang dibalas dengan tampang _speechless _dari Hyuuga.

"Hah? Memangnya itu bisa terjadi?" tanya Hyuuga bingung.

"Terakhir kali kami melakukan _training camp_, kami semua berada di kamar yang sama. Tapi kali ini berbeda. Satu kamar untuk 3 orang." Jelas Akashi.

Hyuuga memijat keningnya frustasi. "Serius? Memangnya sebodoh apa kalian ini?" gumannya pelan. Mencoba memaklumi semua hal gila yang terjadi dan akan terjadi nantinya. "Baiklah. Biar aku saja yang membagi kamarnya. Tinggalkan barang kalian di ruang tengah dulu. Kalian pergilah keluar dan lakukan pemanasan!" titahnya, yang entah mengapa dengan mudahnya dituruti oleh para peserta. Serius. Hyuuga gagal paham.

* * *

.

_"Kuroko adalah milik bersama. Tidak bisa di pasangkan hanya dengan salah satu dari kami. Yang lain pasti akan iri dan memulai peperangan."_

.

* * *

"Nah, Kuroko, kau sekamar denganku." Ucap Hyuuga yang entah mengapa mendapat respon tolakan dari berbagai sudut –kecuali Kuroko yang hanya mengangguk dalam diam. Hyuuga hanya mendengus pasrah. Mereka tidak terima. Kenapa Kuroko harus sekamar dengan Hyuuga? Kenapa? Hanya berdua pula. Tunggu! Berdua?! Bagaimana jika terjadi sesuatu nanti? "Untuk mencegah perang dunia ketiga, Kuroko akan sekamar denganku. Dan, AKU TIDAK MENCARI KESEMPATAN ATAU APAPUN, _AHO_!" jelasnya dengan nada yang meninggi. Kuroko diam tak mengerti sedangkan yang lain hanya mengalihkan pandangannya.

"Aku tetap tidak terima ini, -_desu_!" sahut Kagami yang terlihat kesal. Hyuuga hanya memandangnya dengan tatapan apa-kau-keberatan yang mengintimidasi. Kagami menelan ludahnya gugup. Tapi, dia harus mengatakan ini! Semua itu demi hidup yang baik! Hanya dia yang mampu- ok, author salah fokus. "Tapi, kapten, jika kau sekamar hanya dengan Kuroko-"

Para _Kisedai_ plus Momoi mendengarkan. Apakah Kagami juga mengidap _kurokocomplex_ (apaan tuh?) seperti mereka? Seorang Kagami Taiga? Serius? Ya. Bukan hal aneh sih, secara Kagami itu sudah seperti coret-ibu-coret coret-_soulmate_-coret sahabat sehidup semati bagi Kuroko. Tapi, mereka tidak akan terima!

"BERARTI AKU HARUS SEKAMAR DENGAN DUA DIANTARA LIMA MAKHLUK ASTRAL INI?!" jerit Kagami. Midorima siap melempar toplesnya –_lucky item_-, Aomine siap menendang kepala Kagami, Kise sudah menangis duluan di pojokan, Murasakibara siap menginjaknya, dan Akashi sudah memainkan guntingnya dengan sebuah senyuman manis di wajahnya. Momoi? _Well_, dia tidak dihina sih, jadi dia hanya diam sambil memperhatikan (jika kalian belum sadar, Momoi satu-satunya perempuan disini dan tidak mungkin sekamar dengan salah satu ataupun salah dua dari mereka).

"ITU DERITAMU, _AHO_!" bentak Hyuuga kesal. Dia kemudian membiarkan Kagami yang diseret oleh empat orang berjiwa pembunuh itu (ya, Kise masih nangis di pojokan), tidak peduli dengan jeritan nelangsa yang di keluarkan oleh makhluk alis-cabang-dua itu. Beberapa detik kemudian, mereka semua kembali menghadap Hyuuga. Bersiap mendengarkan daftar pembagian kamar.

Kuroko menghampiri Kagami yang terlihat bonyok sana-sini. Kagami terharu. Kuroko peduli padanya. "Kagami-_kun_, kau hebat masih bisa berdiri sekarang ini. Padahal tadi aku sudah bersiap untuk pindah ke kamar yang akan kau tinggalkan, -selama kau berada di rumah sakit." Ucap Kuroko datar.

Kagami meringis. Dia salah berharap kalau Kuroko akan menjelma menjadi malaikat-penyembuh-yang-bernama-siapa-itu. Hei, mana mungkin Kuroko terima saat teman-teman mantan rekan setimnya itu dihina begitu jelas? Seharusnya dia mencoba dengan hinaan yang lebih tersirat saja!

Uhuk, Kuroko, sayangnya Kagami bukanlah tipe orang yang suka bersarkasme ria.

Hyuuga berdehem singkat, lagi. "Baiklah. Akashi akan sekamar dengan Midorima dan Musakibara. Sedangkan di kamar lain akan ada Kagami, Aomine dan Kise." Sahutnya singkat.

Kagami kembali meringis. Dia sekamar dengan Aomine dan Kise? Tapi setidaknya lebih baik dibandingkan harus sekamar dengan Akashi yang _sadistic_, Midorima sang Oha-Asa-_freak_, ataupun dengan Murasakibara sang titan-ungu-pemakan-segala. Yah, dia lebih baik dia sekamar dengan _gangguro_-hitam-pekat-jelmaan-Malika dan si kuning-cempreng-tukang-gosip…

Ok. Lupakan. Tidak ada yang lebih baik jika sudah menyangkut para _bakemon _itu.

"Sekian." Sahut Hyuuga. Dia lalu menatap satu-satunya perempuan disana. "Momoi akan berada di kamar lain sendirian. Tidak apa-apa bukan?" tanyanya.

"Aku tidak seperti Dai-_chan _yang mengompol ketika melihat hantu. Aku akan baik-baik saja, Hyuuga-_san_." Sahut Momoi percaya diri, yang secara tidak langsung membuka aib kelam sang _gangguro_ yang berkulit kelam #_kitakore!_#, Aomine berdecih kesal.

Murasakibara hanya mendengus tak peduli. Dia melirik Akashi, yang dengan gelisahnya memainkan gunting, sembari menyucapkan gumanan-gumanan semacam mantra santet. "Aka-_chin_?" panggilnya pelas.

Akashi menengok pada Murasakibara. "Ada apa, Atsushi?" sahutnya.

Murasakibara terdiam. Mata kiri Akashi terlihat menguning. Kenapa? "Ne, Aka-_chin_, kau masih marah pada Kaga-_chin_? Atau pada Hyuuga-_chin_?" bisiknya.

Akashi terdiam sesaat. Dia melesatkan guntingnya ke sembarang arah –untungnya tidak memakan korban- lalu mendengus. "Tidak." Sahutnya singkat.

Jujur, Murasakibara bingung. Sebelumnya Akashi telah dibentak oleh Hyuuga, tapi dia sama sekali tidak membalasnya. Sempat dia berpikir mungkin Akashi berubah menjadi orang yang lebih toleran dan lebih baik hati, tapi mengingat penghajaran Kagami tadi, sepertinya bukan itu penyebabnya. Kenapa Akashi tidak memperlakukan Hyuuga seperti teman-temannya yang lain? Apa Akashi memiliki suatu utang jasa dari Hyuuga? Seingatnya tidak ada, dan tidak mungkin. Atau, jangan-jangan Akashi itu…..., pada Hyuuga?

Murasakibara menggelengkan kepalanya cepat. "_Ieieieieie…, _itu tidak mungkin terjadi." Gumannya. "Seingatku, Aka-_chin_ itu _Kuro-chincomplex_, deh~"

"Ada apa denganmu, Atsushi?" tanya Akashi heran. Yang ditanya hanya menggeleng pelan. Enggan menjawab.

.

.

.

Kuroko memandang langit malam dengan tatapan datarnya. Kilauan bintang di angkasa benar-benar memikat bola matanya. Membiarkan kaos putih oblongnya tertiup angin malam. Ditolehkan kepalanya ke pemandangan pegunungan di hadapannya. Matanya terus menelungsuri setiap sudut pemandangan di sekitarnya. Hingga matanya menangkap siluet tiang ring basket yang berdiri dengan kokohnya. Matanya berubah sendu.

Kuroko bingung. Kenapa dia tidak bisa menyentuh bola basket lagi? Satu-satunya hal pasti yang dia rasakan saat mulai menyentuh permukaan bola _orange _itu adalah; pertanyaan. Untuk apa dia menyentuh bola itu? Untuk apa dia bermain basket? Untuk apa dia mempertanyakan hal bodoh ini? Bukankah sudah jelas? Dia menyentuh bola basket untuk bermain basket. Dia bermain basket untuk bersenang-senang. Dia menanyakan hal ini karena dia ingin tahu. Kenapa-

Ok. Lupakan. Inilah yang terjadi jika Kuroko terlalu keras memikirkan hal yang tidak pernah dia kira sebelumnya. Ya, jika ditanya tentang berhentinya dia bermain basket saat di Teiko, dia tahu alasannya, tapi dia tidak berniat untuk membahasnya sekarang. Lagipula, masalahnya kali ini sangat berbada. Terjadi begitu saja dan-

Baiklah. Cukup. Dia sudah memperingatkan dirinya sendiri, dan masih memikirkan hal yang akan terus berputar-putar. Entahlah, Kuroko lelah.

Suara langkah terdengar. Perlahan mendekati tempat Kuroko, hingga akhirnya suara itu berhenti diikuti desahan panjang sang pendatang. "Hah…, aku penasaran dengan apa yang terjadi denganmu, Kuroko." Sebuah keluhan pelan terdengar.

Kuroko melirik Hyuuga, sang sumber suara, sesaat. "Aku juga penasaran."

"Hm, aku mengerti." Sahut Hyuuga memaklumi.

Hening.

"HUWAAA!" jerit sang _Seirin's shooter_ kaget. "Kapan kau ada di sini, Kuroko?!" tanyanya horror.

Kuroko hanya balas menatapnya datar. "Aku sudah berada di sini dari tadi, kapten."

Hyuuga tak menjawab. Dia malah memperhatikan pakaian Kuroko dari atas sampai bawah. "Kuroko, bajumu basah." Ucapnya.

Kuroko terdiam, lalu mulai meraba kaos putihnya itu dengan cermat. "Ah, kau benar." Sahutnya.

Hyuuga diam. Dia menyentuh dahi Kuroko. "Hm, basah karena keringat." Gumannya. "Apa saja yang kau lakukan, aho?!"

Kuroko memasang pose berpikir. "Hm, entahlah?" sahutnya malah balik bertanya.

_Twitch! _

Hyuuga kesal. Sungguh. Dia frustasi, kesal dan sebagainya. Entah mengapa, sejak menuju dan tiba di Osaka, kepalanya tidak berhenti bergenyut minta meledak. Ok, mungkin itu agak berlebihan. Tapi itu yang perumpamaan yang tepat. Sebenarnya Hyuuga sudah menyiapkan mental agar tidak menjadi _temperamental _saat harus menghabiskan waktu dengan orang-orang ajaib seperti _Kisedai_, Momoi, Kagami dan Kuroko. Tapi, ternyata lebih sulit ya?

Baiklah. Lupakan saja.

Hyuuga menghela napas pelan. "Sudahlah. Pergi saja ke pemandian. Semoga saja belum ditutup." Titahnya.

Kuroko hanya mengangguk dan segera bersiap. Hyuuga terdiam sesaat. Rasanya tadi mereka semua sudah mandi, kenapa Kuroko masih berkeringat? Latihan kah? Ah, rasanya tidak. Hyuuga menatap pemandangan sekitar dan menemukan siluet tiang ring yang tadi di lihat oleh Kuroko. _'Basket, ya…'_ batinnya. Aneh memang saat melihat Kuroko tak menyentuh bola basket belakangan ini. Jangankan ingin membantu, toh, yang punya masalah saja tidak tahu harus apa. Benar juga. Kuroko pasti sedang bingung. Mengingat dia adalah tipikal orang yang selalu berusaha sebaik mungkin, dia pasti berusaha keras untuk memikirkan jalan keluar dari masalahnya sendiri. Memikirkan, ya….

"Ano, kapten." Sahut Kuroko yang berhasil membuat Hyuuga berjengit lagi. "Sebenarnya, untuk besok-" dia terdiam.

Hyuuga menaikkan sebelah alisnya bingung. "Ada apa?"

Kuroko menggeleng. "Tidak. Kalau aku meminta ijin untuk membolos, kau pasti akan membentakku."

_Twitch! Twitch!_

"Memang!" kesal Hyuuga. Dia frustasi, serius. "Memangnya, kenapa kau sempat berpikir untuk membolos?"

Kuroko menaikkan bahunya singkat. "Aku hanya bingung saja." Jawabnya datar.

Lagi-lagi, Hyuuga terdiam. "Kau terlalu banyak berpikir, _aho._" Sahutnya sembari menepuk pundak Kuroko keras. "Kau disini karena mereka ingin membantumu, bukankah begitu? Santailah sedikit." Omelnya. "Jangan berpikir terlalu keras hingga berkeringat begitu, _aho_."

Kuroko tersenyum mendengar ocehan Hyuuga. Senang rasanya punya _senpai _yang peduli padanya. "_Ha'i_." sahutnya singkat. "Kalau begitu, aku pergi dulu." izinnya.

"Tunggu." Cegat Hyuuga cepat. "Aku ikut."

"Eh?"

"Kita bisa mengobrol santai sebentar sambil berendam, 'kan?" ajak Hyuuga. "Sudahlah. Ayo cepat, nanti pemandiannya keburu tutup." Sahutnya. Dia terlihat sudah siap sedia dengan peralatan mandinya dan satu set baju ganti. Dia sudah menyiapkannya? Kapan?

Kuroko mengangguk. Mereka pun pergi menuju pemandian dan mengobrol santai di perjalanan. Dan entah mengapa, apapun yang mereka bicarakan selalu berakhir dengan sahutan '_aho'_ dari Hyuuga.

"Lihat itu-_ssu_. Hyuuga-_senpai _akan berendam bersama Kuroko_cchi-ssu_." ucap Kise.

"Sudah kuduga. Semua orang yang berkacamata itu memang licik." sahut Aomine.

"Kau mengatakan sesuatu-_nanodayo_?" kesal Midorima yang merasa tersinggung.

"_Mou~_ Sepertinya Hyuuga-_chin _berbohong soal tidak mencari kesempatan, _ne~_?" tanya Murasakibara.

"Jangan mengatakan hal bodoh seperti itu, Atsushi." sela Akashi, yang terlihat sedang memainkan guntingnya.

"Hyuuga-_san _curang. Aku 'kan juga ingin mandi bersama Tetsu-_kun~_" kali ini Momoi ikut menimpali.

"_Ie_. Kau tidak bisa mandi bersama Kuroko/Kuroko_cchi_/Kuro_chin_/Tetsu/Tetsuya." Sahut kelima pria yang ada di sana datar.

Yup. _Kisedai _plus Momoi tengah coret-membuntuti-coret memperhatikan Hyuuga yang (bagi mereka) terlihat bersenang-senang dengan menghabiskan malam bersama Kuroko. Untuk saat ini, lupakan bahwa mereka adalah Kise sang _perfect copy cat,_ Aomine sang _bakemon, _Midorima sang _3 pointer, _Murasakibara sang _destroyer center_, Akashi sang _Emperor-sama, _dan Momoi sang _Super woman's intuition_. Lupakan. Saat ini mereka hanyalah sekumpulan remaja pengidap _Kurokocomplex_ yang tidak dapat tidur dengan tenang sebelum memastikan bahwa Hyuuga tidak melakukan sesuatu yang aneh pada malaikat sejuta umat, Kuroko. Absurd? Memang sudah menjadi hukum alam /eh?.

Mereka mengamati Hyuuga dan Kuroko yang berjalan dengan santainya ke arah pemandian –yang dengan dahsyatnya berada di ujung penginapan nan jauh di sana-, tidak sadar bahwa mereka tengah di perhatikan.

"Eh? Apa yang kalian lakukan di sini?" tanya polos Kagami, dia baru saja keluar dari kamarnya -agak merasa terganggu karena Aomine dan Kise tidak juga muncul di kamar mereka- dan menemukan segumpal manusia yang tengah sibuk bergerumbung tumpah tindih. Mereka yang dipanggil menatap Kagami dengan tatapan jangan-berisik yang sangat mengintimidasi. Kagami _speechless. _Ini _Kisedai_? Orang-orang yang dikenal sebagai _bakemon _dalam dunia basket? Serius?

"Kagami_cchi,_ apa kau tidak merasa heran saat melihat Hyuuga_-senpai _berendam bersama Kuroko_cchi _dalam satu bak yang sama?" tanya Kise.

Kagami sedikit berpikir. "Menurutku tidak aneh. Bukannya tadi kita juga berendam bersama? Oh, kecuali Momoi tentunya." Sahutnya.

"Tapi ini berbeda. Mereka hanya berdua, _nanodayo_." Sanggah Midorima.

Kagami menautkan alisnya bingung. "Memangnya aneh? Kami memang sering berendam bersama. Tidak akan terjadi hal aneh jika dua laki-laki berendam bersama." Jawabnya polos yang entah mengapa memancing indra Akashi.

"Kami?" beo Aomine.

Kagami mengangguk polos. "Saat _training camp_, aku lebih sering berendam bersama Kuroko. Ya, biasanya kami yang paling terakhir selesai dilatih oleh _kantoku_, sih."

Hening. Tidak ada yang membalas.

"Kagami Taiga…" panggil Aomine dan Momoi penuh bahaya. Kagami berjengit.

"Tidak bisa dimaafkan, _nanodayo._" guman Midorima sembari menusuk-nusuk boneka kutukan –yang entah dia dapat dari mana.

"Aku akan menghancurkan Kaga_-chin._" Sahut Murasakibara yang membuat Kagami makin berjengit.

Akashi hanya tersenyum lembut sembari memainkan dua gunting di kedua tangannya.

"Kagami/_kun_/_cchi_/_chin_ harus mati."

"Eh?!"

….

Kuroko merendam tubuhnya dengan nyaman, begitupun dengan Hyuuga. Mereka menikmati panasnya air dan kepulan asap tipis disekitar mereka. Santai. Ya. Mereka harus bisa menikmati sensasi menenangkan dari pemandian ini. toh, besok pagi-pagi sekali mereka harus mulai latihan fisik lagi. Benar 'kan? Santailah. Santai. Jangan berpikiran yang macam-macam. Cukup bersan-

"TOLONG AKU!"

Hyuuga dan Kuroko terlonjak kaget. Suara nelangsa bersamaan dengan suara ledakan dan pukulan terdengar menggema di penginapan itu. Mereka saling menatap satu sama lain dan terdiam. Kemudian menggeleng pelan dan kembali menikmati fasilitas pemandian luar biasa dari penginapan itu. Mereka tidak peduli. Anggap saja suara-suara absurd itu adalah suara pembawa tidur. Ya, ide yang bagus.

.

.

.

**TBC!**

* * *

Nabila : fyuuuh.., akhirnya chap 7 selesai.

Hana : Hoh? Kukira kamu bakalan telat update.

Nabila : Kebetulan kemarin itu kebablasan, jadi rada cepat. Mungkin chap 8 bakal telat update.

Hana : Hedeh.

Nabila : Kok hedeh sih? Hidoi…

Ok, minna. Sekian dulu. Ehm, tanggal 18 Nabila bakal UKK, ditambah seminggu buat remedial, jadi, mungkin untuk chap 8 s/d 10 bakal ngaret. Gomen…

Tapi, Nabila janji bakal rajin update waktu liburan nanti :D kalau gak pulkam sih…,

Balas fav dulu ya :v

Kapten Pelangi -san : Terimakasih sudah menyematkan diri untuk membaca XD makasih sarannya, sudah saya coba di chap ini, tapi lumayan menguras tenaga :'v Akashi-sama? oh, dia cuman pundung doang kok ^^ #_plaked_# maaf soal panjang pendeknya per chap. Tiap chap beda-beda, soalnya saya gak pernah nergetin minimal w_ord_nya. hehehe.., tenang, para chara sampingan seperti mereka #_plaked again_# bakal saya munculin kok XD Sekali lagi, terimakasih untuk _review_nya ^^

Kiseka Amamiya-san : Hehehe, sayang sekali, Hyuuga selamat kali ini :v

Kagami Tania-san : Mereka ke Osaka untuk pergi menuju Osaka(?) Baiklah, ini sudah lanjut XD

Aria Aust-san : saya kurang tau bakal berapa chap #_plaked again_# yah, untuk _word_nya, hehe, Nabila ini labil, jadi gak mungkin bisa stabil panjang pendeknya antar chap XD

Lydia Sparkyu Elf-san : Wah! Sama dong! hehehe, mudahan kita dapat nilai yang bagus ya? XD

Terimakasih juga yang masih setia mengikuti _fanfict _abal ini XD

Yosh! Sekian fanfict abal dari saya.

Maaf kalau gak bermutu dan malah nyampah :(

RnR?

Mohon kritik dan sarannya senpai :D


	8. Second Day

Sebuah suara _ringtone_ menggema di kamar Hyuuga, membuat tidurnya agak terganggu. Sedangkan Kuroko yang berada sekamar dengannya hanya tertidur dengan tenang. Hyuuga terus membalikkan posisi tidurnya. Kesal, dia pun bangkit dan langsung menuju ke sumber suara. Ponselnya bergetar dan lampu pemberitahuan berkedip beberapa kali. Sebuah panggilan masuk mendesak untuk dijawab. Dengan malas, dia mengambil ponselnya dan menjawab panggilan tanpa melihat nama kontak itu.

_"Ohayou, Hyuuga,"_ sebuah suara di seberang sana menyapa pendengarannya. Dari suaranya saja, dapat menampakkan perempatan kekesalan di kening Hyuuga.

"Kau pikir ini jam berapa hah?!" bentaknya kesal.

Suara tawa terdengar di seberang sana. _"Bicara apa kau, Hyuuga? Ini kan sudah jam 10 pagi!" _kali ini suara itu terdengar serius.

"10 pagi di Los Angeles! Di Osaka, ini masih jam 2 pagi, _d'aho_!" bentak Hyuuga lagi.

Tiba-tiba menjadi hening.

_"Ah, benar juga!" _sahut lawan bicaranya dengan polosnya.

"Kau ingin kubunuh, Kiyoshi?!"

* * *

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Kuroko no Basuke Fanfiction**

**I Don't Understand**

**Chapter 8 : Second Day.**

**By Nabila Hana BTL**

**Summary : Dapat dipastikan ini adalah teraneh, yang tak diharapkan oleh siapapun yang mengenalnya./"Sudah 2 minggu, sejak Kuroko bolos latihan."/"EH?!"/"Maaf. Sepertinya, untuk beberapa waktu, aku tidak akan bermain basket."/"HAH?!"/AllxKuro/Warning! : fanfiction ini tidak sempurna, mohon maaf bila ada kesalahan di sana sini.**

**Disclaimer : Kuroko no Basuke dan serialnya sepenuhnya milik Fujimaki Tadatoshi-sensei, saya tidak mengambil keuntungan material dalam bentuk apapun.**

**Selamat menikmati ^O^)/**

.

.

.

* * *

"_Kora! _Lakukan dengan benar, _aho_!" sebuah teriakan lantang penuh amarah menggema di pagi buta.

"_Captain _sangat bersemangat hari ini…." komentar Kuroko datar.

"Semangat apanya-_ssu_?! Ini baru juga pukul lima pagi! Pagi, Kuroko_cchi_! Pagi-_ssu_!" keluh Kise beruntun.

"Aku juga tahu hal itu, Kise-_kun_. Menjadi _partner _bersama Kagami-_kun _tidak membuatku menjadi otak udang," balas Kuroko tidak nyambung.

"Kuroko _teme! _Kau menghinaku?!" bentak Kagami tidak terima.

"Kise! Kagami! Berlatihlah dengan serius, _aho_!" sahutan tajam menikam pendengaran ketiganya, "-oh. Kuroko juga!" seperti biasa, Kuroko terlupakan.

Aomine dan Murasakibara menguap lebar. Mereka sangat kesal karena harus latihan di jam sepagi ini.

"_Mendoukusai, ne…_" ucap Murasakibara malas dan dibalas anggukan pelan dari Aomine.

"_Kuso megane. _Latihan sepagi ini benar-benar gila," sanggah Aomine kesal.

"Itu karena kalian tidak terbiasa bangun pagi, _nanodayo,_" sahut Midorima tiba-tiba.

Murasakibara dan Aomine menatapnya tajam, "katakan itu pada orang yang hanya bisa dibangunkan dengan cara dilempar ke kolam."

Midorima terdiam.

Begitulah keadaan mereka. Tepat pukul lima pagi, Hyuuga memukul gong besar –yang entah dia dapat darimana- hingga membangunkan seluruh penghuni penginapan megah itu, kecuali untuk Midorima yang terpaksa dilempar ke kolam ikan karena tidak juga bergerak ketika ditendang. Sekarang mereka melakukan perenggangan sederhana. Iya. Sederhana.

"Lakukan _push-up _dengan benar, _ganguro_!" bentak Hyuuga keras.

"Kau menyebutku '_ganguro'_?! Dengarkan aku _clutch-megane-san_, _push-up _kombinasi yang kau perintahkan itu tidak masuk akal! Satu kali _push-up _lalu melakukan salto?! Sebanyak lima ratus kali?! Kau gila!" celoteh Aomine naik pitam.

"Aku tidak peduli dengan pendapatmu, _aho_!" segah Hyuuga cepat. "Selanjutnya lakukan kombinasi _pull-up _dengan lompat kodok! Seratus kali! Setelah peregangan selesai kita langsung melakukan latihan di dalam air!" titahnya.

"Kau kehilangan akal?! _Pull-up _dan lompat kodok?!" celutuk Aomine lagi.

"Dalam air? Di kolam renang, ya?" guman Kagami pelan.

"Bukan di kolam renang." sahut Akashi.

Kagami langsung menengok dan menatapnya heran, "Kau tahu dari mana?" tanyanya.

Akashi mengatur napasnya sesaat, "Hyuuga-_san _telah memberiku catatan kasar mengenai _menu _latihan kita yang disusun oleh pelatih Seirin." jawabnya sembari menyingkirkan tiap tetes keringat dari pelipisnya.

"_Souka_? Bagaimana isi _menu _latihan itu?" tanya Kagami lagi.

Akashi terdiam lalu mendengus, "Kurasa kata '_angker_' cocok sebagai judul dari kumpulan coretan itu."

Glek.

"Ba-bahkan kau sampai berkata seperti itu…" guman Kagami horror, "La-lalu…, kita akan berlatih dimana?"

"…"

"…"

"Laut."

"SERIUSAN?!"

* * *

"Baik, istirahat 20 menit!" teriak Aida keras.

"Akhirnya…" hela Izuki panjang. Dia merenggangkan kedua tangannya dengan penuh kelegaan. "Bagaimana kabar mereka bertiga, ya?"

"Izuki-_kun,_" panggil Aida padanya.

Izuki menoleh cepat, "Ada apa, _kantoku_?" tanyanya sembari menghampiri pelatih perempuan itu.

"Apanya yang ada apa? Kau lupa? Sekarang kita akan melakukan inspeksi kebersihan di ruang klub," bisik Aida pelan.

"Hah? Kapan kau bilang hal itu?" heran Izuki. Seingatnya dia tidak pernah diberitahu soal inspeksi itu.

"_Are_? Hyuuga-_kun _tidak memberitahumu?" tanya Aida balik.

Keduanya terdiam sesaat.

"Ya, kurasa dia masih terlalu stress karena ikut terseret ke dalam serombolan monster," jelas Izuki yakin. Ya, mungkin saja.

"Begitu, ya…" guman Aida sedikit merasa bersalah. Mau bagaimana lagi. Kemarin dia terlalu kesal dengan tingkah Kuroko yang seenaknya itu, lalu tiba-tiba para 'keajaiban' datang dan meminta hal yang tidak wajar.

Kapten harus selalu siap sedia dalam setiap situasi dan dengan sukarela menjadi samsak dalam setiap kejadian!

Begitulah filosofi Aida saat itu.

"Sudahlah. Kita pasrahkan saja tentang Hyuuga-_kun,_" sahut Aida bijak.

Izuki _sweatdrop _berat. Sungguh malang nasib teman masa kecilnya itu.

Aida hanya tersenyum tanpa dosa, "Ayo sekarang kita periksa ruang loker." sahutnya lagi.

Izuki mengangguk pelan, "Baiklah."

* * *

Pukul 10.00 AM.

Di sebuah pantai

"Di mana _Captain_?" tanya Kagami saat mereka baru saja sampai di tepi pantai itu. Senior berkacamatnya itu tidak terlihat juga pucuk rambutnya. Ya, tadi dia memang berlari di belakang mereka sih. Jangan-jangan dia tertinggal? Ya, tapi itu terdengar kurang adil. Hello, mereka sudah berjuang untuk bertahan hidup dalam latihan 'pemanasan' mereka tadi pagi, dan sekarang 'instruktur'-nya sendiri sudah mampus? 'Kan ngeselin.

"Akashi-_cchi _juga tidak ada, _ssu_," sahut Kise ikut menimpali, "mereka kemana ya?"

Aomine yang cukup-sangat-benar-benar-kesal hanya berbaring saja di atas pasir itu, "paling juga mereka mati ditabrak atau semacamnya," jawabnya asal.

"Jangan mengatakan hal yang tidak tidak, Aomine," tegur Midorima tegas. Hei, bagaimanapun Akashi itu temannya, 'kan? Ucapan Aomine sama sekali tidak bisa dikatakan sebagai lelucon. Hyuuga? Eng…, ya, Midorima juga berpikiran begitu, kok, soal dia.

"Kata-katamu itu membuatku kesal, Aomine," kali ini Kagami ikut menegur Aomine.

"Aku hanya bercanda," balas Aomine ketus, "jangan menatapku seperti orang rendah seperti itu."

Kagami dan Midorima hanya menaikkan pundaknya. Kuroko yang memperhatikan dari tadi hanya terdiam.

"_Ne, _aku haus…" sanggah Murasakibara.

Semua menatapnya datar.

"Kise, belikan kami minuman," titah Midorima tegas.

"Eh?! Kenapa aku, _ssu_? Aku juga lelah-_ssu_! Beli sendiri sana!" protes Kise tidak terima. Yang benar saja, masa harus dia yang membawa botol-botol minuman itu sendirian? Dia lelah, dia capek.

"Ya, ya," jawab keempat orang itu dengan cuek.

* * *

"Yosh! Kita mulai menggeledah ruangan ini," guman Aida terdengar begitu bernafsu.

Izuki hanya bisa _sewatdrop _melihat ambisi pelatihnya itu untuk mencari aib dari para anggota team. Ngomong-ngomong, mereka sudah melenyapkan segala bentuk benda yang berbau dewasa seminggu yang lalu. Bagaimana bisa hal itu terjadi? Perhatikan kilas balik singkat berikut.

_"Apa kalian pernah berpikir bahwa kita ini tidak cukup baik sebagai senapi bagi Kuroko?" _

_"Apa maksudmu, Izuki?"_

_"Kuroko pernah menegur kita mengenai majalah-kau-tahu-apa."_

_"…."_

_"Kurasa Izuki ada benarnya juga."_

_"Jadi, sekarang bagaimana?"_

_"Kita harus berubah menjadi para senior yang berwibawa! Kita singkirkan semua benda laknat itu! Semuanya, gerakkan kaki kalian, aho!"_

Begitulah. Setelah ini, Izuki harus berterimakasih atas tragedi hilangnya Kuroko itu hingga mereka bisa lepas dari maut.

"Baik, kita mulai dari loker para siswa kelas tiga," ucap Aida serius. Izuki mengangguk pelan dan mengikutinya, namun langkahnya terhenti saat melihat salah satu loker siswa kelas dua terbuka.

Cukup merasa itu kurang rapi, dengan penuh kesadaran diri, Izuki menuju loker itu untuk menutupnya. Aida yang melihat Izuki berjalan kea rah yang berseberangan dengannya mengernyit heran.

"Apa yang kau lakukan di sana, Izuki-_kun_?" tanya Aida sembari menyusul Izuki.

"Ah, tidak ada. Hanya saja loker itu terbuka," balas Izuki jujur, "terlihat kurang rapi, jadi aku hanya ingin menutupnya saja."

Aida menatap loker yang dimaksud Izuki itu, "Itu loker Kuroko -_kun, _'kan?"

Ah, benar juga. Izuki baru menyadari hal itu. Kenapa loker yang ditinggal empunya itu terbuka? Izuki meraih pintu loker itu, dan,

BRUK! BRAK!

"Hu-huwa.." Izuki segera menjauh dari benda-benda berjatuhan di sana.

Aida menatap benda-benda itu takjub. Beberapa lembar pakaian yang bergumpal tak karuan, beberapa kertas, handuk-handuk dan beberapa botol mineral. Sejak kapan loker Kuroko sekacau ini? pantas saja pintu itu terbuka, mungkin Kuroko tidak menutupnya dengan benar sedangkan benda-benda ini mendesak untuk keluar.

Izuki menghela napas pelan. Cukup meresa kecewa dengan keadaan loker Kuroko yang seharusnya menjadi loker paling biasa di sana, "Aku tidak menyangka dia jadi sekacau ini," gumannya. Dia segera memunguti barang-barang itu. Aida ikut membantunya.

Baju-baju itu mereka kumpulkan dan dilipat dengan rapi, botol-botol mineral kosong dibuang sedangkan yang masih berisi disisihkan, handuk-handuk dilempar begitu saja ke dalam keranjang di pojok ruangan, dan kertas-kertas dipungut. Hanya Aida yang memunguti kertas-kertas itu, sembari melontarkan sumpah serapah pada kelakuan kacau dari anak didiknya itu. Menyebalkan, kenapa Kuroko jadi seperti ini? Perasaan kesal dan bersalah mengaduk perasaan Aida saat ini.

"_Kantoku, _ini ada yang tertinggal," sahut Izuki, memberikan segumpal kertas pada Aida, "segumpal kertas yang bergumpal keras, _kitakore_!"

Aida menerima kertas itu juga mengabaikan plesetan Izuki yang tidak jelas itu, "hm?" dia mengernyit saat menyentuh kertas itu. Ini terasa seperti kertas majalah. Hei, hei, apa ini? Dengan penuh curiga, Aida membuka gumpalan kertas itu. Ternyata kertas itu sudah robek menjadi empat bagian.

"Apa yang kau lakukan, _kantoku_?" tanya Izuki melihat pelatihnya itu melakukan hal yang kurang penting. Membuka gumpalan kertas? Itu hanya membuatnya semakin berantakan, 'kan?

Sementara Aida terdiam cukup lama memperhatikan keempat sobekan kertas majalah itu. Izuki yang cukup penasaran ikut melihat kertas itu. Matanya membulat kaget.

"I.. ini.." Izuki terbata.

Aida menatap teman masa kecilnya itu dengan serius, "apa kau pikir inilah yang menyebabkan Kuroko-_kun _bertingkah aneh akhir-akhir ini?"

Izuki menggeleng cepat, "tidak mungkin hanya karena ini."

"Tapi," Aida menatap kertas itu lagi, "kurasa kita tidak bisa asal menebak pola pikir anak itu."

Izuki terdiam sesaat, "ngomong-ngomong, _kantoku_, aku cukup kesal dengan kata-kata di majalah itu, bisa kita membuangnya?" sahutnya tak suka.

Aida menghela napas, "apa maksudmu, Izuki-_kun_? Kertas ini tidak pernah ada!"

Dan kertas itu robek berkeping-keping di tangan Aida (yang mengeluarkan aura pembunuh nan begitu kental dan berasa sedapnya).

.

.

.

**TBC**

* * *

Minna-saaaaaaaaaan

Apa kabar? Baik? Sehat? wal afiat?

Huwaaaaa... maafkan saya. Saya benar-benar menunda fanfiction ini dengan tidak elitnya... Maafkan sayaaaa... *sujud*

Saya akhir-akhir sedang menjelajah. Mempelajari ejaan-ejaan dan beberapa hal dalam dunia fanfiksi... dan malah kebablasan sampai sekarang... sekali lagi, maafkan author ini. Sampai sekarang saya masih mencari kebenaran(?) dalam penyusunan kalimat dan pemilihan diksi. Jadi, maaf bila kalian melihat perbedaan gaya penulisan untuk chapter ini. Saya berencana akan mengedit dan memperbaiki chapter-chapter sebelumnya dengan bergantian. Hehe, tenang, ceritanya gak berubah, 'kok.

Terimakasih telah bersedia mengikuti karya ini. saya terharu karena melihat review, fav, dan foll kalian semua. Saya termotivasi untuk tetap melanjutkan fanfiction ini. Terimakasih banyak.

Etto, terus, Hana-chan tidak bisa menemani kita lagi :" Hope you love your new life, my best friend ^O^)/

Yosh! Sepertinya sekian dari saya.

P. S. : Saya baru bisa melanjutkan fanfiction ini setelah UKK nanti... sekitar akhir bulan? Karena UKK di sekolah saya sepertinya menggunakan sistem dua minggu :) (entah kenapa ini alasan yang sama seperti satu tahun yang lalu, 'kan?)

P. S. S. : Saya memutuskan untuk mengisi waktu luang di liburan nanti dengan menggarap fanfiction ini (tapi gak menjamin updatenya, karena biasanya saat liburan panjang, saya pulang kampung)

Mohon maaf bila tidak begitu memuaskan :")

RnR?

Mohon kritik dan sarannya ^O^)/


End file.
